


30 days Hyunsung challenge

by wheeinie_the_pooh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 30 days of hyunsung, HYUNSUNG, M/M, Well that's basically it, too many tags apply and a bitch is lazy so let's just settle on this hmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeinie_the_pooh/pseuds/wheeinie_the_pooh
Summary: Well, that's basically it, I'm doing the '30 days Hyunsung challenge' :)The updates will be regular and the chapters will get longer folks,  I promise.D-15, first meetings:''Two complete strangers.Two different stories.One broken soul.And a billion of stars.''





	1. D-1 holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1, I'm doing it hoes

Jisung and Hyunjin were walking alongside each other that day, with convenience store plastic bags swinging from their hands. The weather was a little too cold for Jisung's liking, with a breeze just chilly enough to rumble the dead leaves sprawled on the streets and ruffle Hyunjin's slightly too long hair. ‘He needs to get a haircut at some point’, Jisung noted with a look at the other's raven hair that almost made it past his nape. He loved running his fingers through Hyunjin's soft dark hair though, so he might want to reconsider that haircut. 

They passed by a couple holding hands, the girl squeezing the guy's hand softly and him looking at his girlfriend with an adoring look on his features. Jisung felt his own hand itch at the sight, craving to touch his boyfriend's hand too. He had almost reached for it when he suddenly pulled back, remembering their agreement; no public display of affection. It was a mutual unspoken agreement between the two of them automatically made in both their minds after the last and only time they held hands in public. They were in a cafe on one of their first dates, and Hyunjin dared to interlace his fingers with the younger’s and peck his cheek lightly. 

However, things happened after. Things like hushed whispers and disapproving glances from people around them and even the couple on the table next to theirs moving to one at the back of the cafe. It hit them then, how unheard-of what the two of them had was in a country as conservative as Korea. No matter what the media said, things were still hard in real life. 

So they would both drift apart from each other when they were in the eye of the public, too scared to be faced with the consequences of showing any signs of affection. Something as simple as interlacing his fingers with those of his boyfriend made Hyunjin feel uncomfortable with all the stares they were getting. 

But right now, at this moment, Jisung felt something change in him. The two boyfriends had been fighting in order to convince their friends and relatives that the two of them were a normal couple, just like all the other ones. Why shouldn't they act like one, then? Don't couples hold hands? Don't they kiss in public, show affection? What deprived them of these rights, their limited variety in genitals? 

In a moment of bravery he brushed his fingertips on the top of Hyunjin's palm, clutching harder the plastic bag with his other hand. The taller boy shivered at the contact, clearly not expecting it. He didn't flinch though, he just turned his head towards Jisung's direction. Said boy snaked his fingers around Hyunjin's palm and gave him a worried look, as if asking if it was okay. Hyunjin seemed hesitant for a mere second. He quickly looked around him, most likely to locate any possible onlookers. His face seemed to fall a at the sight of an elderly couple and a mother with her daughter passing by them. 

Jisung frowned. Why did it matter, if people were walking by? Yeah, they might frown at them, they might comment on it. But why should they care? 

Jisung was surprised when Hyunjin grabbed Jisung's hand for real and interlaced their fingers, squeezing it. As if they were thinking about the same thing, as if their souls connected, they grasped each other's hands as tightly as possible, as if their lives depended on it. Oh didn't he love the feeling of Hyunjins warm palm against his cold one. For once, the two boys looked at each other while holding hands, and not around them to check if anyone was looking. Soft smiles spread on their faces, they giggled as if they were high-schoolers in love again. 

This time, they could not care less about the stares they were getting, because they were happy and that was all that mattered. And so they walked until they reached their house, with their fingers intertwined and plastic convenience store bags hanging off their hands with every step they took.


	2. D-2 cuddling somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a new chapter will be up every day, or every second day (depends on how long it is). 
> 
> Enjoy folks :)

The wind was chilly that night, slipping into Jisung and Hyunjin's tent through the thin fabric it was made of. Jisung shivered in his sleeping bag and cursed himself for not listening to his boyfriend's advice and leaving his thick hoodie at home. He rolled on his side to take a look at Hyunjin, who was wearing a thick purple woolen sweater and was fast asleep in a sleeping bag of his own. He looked downright adorable with his soft cheeks squished up against the fabric of the sleeping bag and his plump lips forming a little pout. Jisung cooed at the sight, before the biting cold made yet another a shiver run down his spine. 

The two of them had gone on a camping trip in a large forest that day. Jisung loved nature, Hyunjin loved taking pictures of forest animals and they both liked going on hikes, so what better way for them to spend their first anniversary together? Right after waking up that morning they packed their stuff, made themselves a substantial breakfast, put on their walking shoes and made their way to the nearby forest. 

They spent their day wandering around the beautiful forest, admiring the gorgeous nature and playing around with each other. Jisung made friends with some squirrels calling them his long-lost brothers and Hyunjin almost fell into a pond on an attempt to take a photo of a frog, who, according to his saying, was of a rare specie and seeing it was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Thankfully, he did take a decent picture of the frog, along with several others of Jisung laughing his heart out when Hyunjin slipped on a rock and risked dumping both himself and his camera into the water.

They kept walking, and after a short lunch break which involved them feeding half of their food to Jisung's newfound ‘brothers’, they started looking for a place to spend the night at, until they ended up finding the ideal spot. It was a sunny glade full of wildflowers, and saying that they were awed by the beauty of the place would be an understatement. They quickly set up their tent and went scavenging for logs and wooden sticks for a bonfire, messing with each other on the way. Once they had gathered enough wood, a little too much actually seeing as they had a competition on who would manage to carry the biggest amount of wooden branches, they returned to the glade. They built their bonfire which Jisung was ridiculously proud of, since he had finally put his boyscout skills into use. Letting the warmth of Jisung's fire surround them, they watched the sun set together and they roasted marshmallows. Later on they snuggled close to each other under the open starry sky, enjoying the warmth of the golden flames and watching the smoke dissipate into the air. 

But when they decided that they should go to sleep they put out the fire for safety reasons, and the cold breeze overcame the warmth again. And now here was Jisung, shivering with just a thin t-shirt protecting him from the cold. After some time of shuffling around in his sleeping bag, he decided to call Hyunjin's name before he freezed off to death. 

“Hyunjinnie…”, he mumbled softly, earning a hum from the older, meaning that he wasn't asleep either. “Hyunjin, I'm cold”, he pouted. 

“Well, if you had actually listened to my advise and hadn't left your hoodie at home, you wouldn't be.”, he said teasingly, his voice a little croaky from sleep. 

“I know, I'm sorry, I really should have.”, whined Jisung. “But what do I do now Jinnie?”

“You could come here with me, if you want to,” Hyunjin smirked and continued before Jisung had the time to answer. “but one one condition. I'll be the first one to get into the shower once we're back home”

Jisung gasped. "Nooo it was my turn you git! That's not fair" he pouted. 

"Well, all I know is that that moment we step into our apartment I'm running straight to the shower." Hyunjin said sternly. "Or else, there won't be any warmth for you tonight." he smiled teasingly. 

Jisung was so desperate for warmth and affection at this point that he would do anything even for a single hug. “Okay you win, you shady blackmailer! The shower's yours. Now, please?”, he pouted cutely. 

“Cm’ere then”, said Hyunjin, opening his arms for his boyfriend with a smile on his face. Jisung immediately slipped into the taller boy's sleeping bag, cuddling up as closer to him as possible. A soft happy sigh left his mouth when his back made contact with Hyunjin's chest and warmth spread all over his body. The older boy wrapped an arm around Jisung's torso, breathing in his beautiful scent and pressing a gentle kiss to his neck. “Better now, baby?”, he asked softly. 

“Much better, thank you”, answered Jisung as he felt himself drift off into sleep in his boyfriend's arms, warm and content. 

"Hey babe", Hyunjin whispered. "That thing about the shower. I said that I'm showering as soon as we arrive home, but I never said that you can't join me", he chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Jisung's neck. 

"Mhm I'll think about it", Jisung smiled and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. "Now sleep you little shit" he mumbled softly. 

“ ‘Night, baby”, Hyunjin whispered in his ear as he too felt his eyes weigh down, soon finding himself in a peaceful sleep with Jisung tightly wrapped in his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm really grateful for each and every comment, I'm gonna be answering all of them! 
> 
> Thanks to those who left a comment, kudos, or bookmarked, y'all make me happy <3


	3. D-3 gaming or watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaming OR watching a movie? Why not both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fellow Potterheads, this chapter is for y'all
> 
> Non Harry Potter fans, well still, enjoy
> 
> Btw did I ever mention that through this whole challenge, Jisung's hair will be blond and Hyunjin's black? Cause yeah, that's how it goes

Fridays had always been Jisung and Hyunjin's movie nights. And this particular Friday was Harry Potter night, something that excited them both. Their Harry Potter obsession was actually a one of the things that brought them closer to the each other when they first met, so they really cherished those movie nights. Every Harry Potter Friday they'd quickly go through their day, and as soon as they came back home they'd both flop down their couch, in front of the TV. 

They would usually settle on a Harry Potter film to watch easily, without any arguments on which one it'd be. Their preferences were not the same, but Hyunjin would almost always let Jisung pick because he just couldn't resist his pouting, and the younger boy would happily choose one of the first movies. But this Friday, Hyunjin was determined to watch ‘The half blood Prince’, after having more than half of the movie quotes stuck in his mind for the whole day. He felt a strange urge to cry over Dumbledore for some reason, and was ready to fight for his film to be played. 

So when Jisung was about to reach for the ‘Chamber of secrets’ DVD, Hyunjin stopped him declaring that it was his turn to pick a movie. Jisung gave him a puzzled look asking which one he wanted to watch, and when his boyfriend told him he immediately refused with a “There's no way we're doing this.”

“But why?”, frowned Hyunjin. “You're the one who always picks the movies, why can't I choose once too?”

“Because you don't have a good taste on them, Jinnie!”, said Jisung. “ ‘The Half-blood Prince is too sad for me, whereas ‘The chamber of secrets' is perfectly joyful and it is the one with the most action!”

“But we have watched it over a thousand times!”, Hyunjin huffed. “And ‘The Chamber of secrets’ doesn't even have half as much action as you make it seem like!”, he said getting more infuriated as time went by. “ And you know what? Your movie is one of the less interesting ones, face it.”

A loud gasp left Jisung's mouth at the sound of Hyunjin's words. “ Did you just call my favorite movie… boring?”, he asked, deeply and obviously offended. 

And that's how the fight broke out. Not a serious fight, just another one of their usual stupid domestic arguments. Hyunjin's determined Slytherin personality clashed with Jisung's annoyingly persistent Gryffindor roots, and they wouldn't have stopped arguing anytime soon if the doorbell hadn't interrupted them. 

They both rushed to the door as if the one who would open it would gain more power over their movie choice. Hyunjin managed to beat Jisung on it, leaving the blonde with his arms crossed and huffing at him, as he smugly opened the door. The person standing on their doorway introduced herself as a courier worker, handing him a package assigned to the two of them. He quickly paid for it and closed the door, thanking her for the delivery. He ripped the protection wrap open and found the latest Mario Cart video game edition they had ordered last month. He held it high in order to show it to you Jisung, the boy's jaw dropping just like his own. 

There was a short silence, that Hyunjin eventually broke. “You know what, let's fight for the film we'll be watching.”, he said, with a determined look on his face. 

“What do you mean?”, Jisung asked eyeing the video game. Even though he was pretty sure he knew what his boyfriend meant by 'fighting for the film', he wanted Hyunjin to say it out loud. 

“I'm challenging you to an one-on-one Mario Cart battle.”, he explained. “Are you in? Or are you scared that you'll lose?”, he added teasingly. 

Jisung's personality and fierce House origins couldn't possibly let him checked out from such an offer. “Oh, I'm so in. Ready to get your ass whipped, babe? ”, he sneered. 

“Huh, we'll see whose ass would be the one getting whipped, Sungie”, he responded just as fiercely, while putting in the disc and handing him a controller. "Mark my words, we're only watching 'The Chamber of Secrets' again over my dead body."

When he'd play video games Hyunjin would usually go easy on Jisung, just to see the satisfied joyful smile on his face when the younger boy beat him. But this time, he wouldn't let him win. He was determined to have his movie played and wouldn't back down, for his house’s sake and pride, letting his competitive Slytherin self get into action. 

They decided to play three rounds with the one winning the most choosing the film they'd watch. After a course Hyunjin won with flying colors and another one where Jisung just barely managed to finish first, the younger boy wondered when did his boyfriend get that good in video games and ended up mostly basing his success on house pride. The third round was a close match too, but Hyunjin managed to get first place in the last five seconds, by hitting Jisung's cart with one of these sparkly mushrooms. His triumph was followed by a loud ‘Ha!’ and a weird victory dance by the raven boy. Jisung tried to pout and play it angry, but couldn't help but find the wide smile on his boyfriend's face adorable. 

‘The Half-blood Prince is not that bad, anyways, it's just ridiculously sad', Jisung thought as Hyunjin stood up, ruffled his hair with a giggle and started shuffling through their DVD collection to find his movie. Jisung still wasn't emotionally prepared for the Astronomy Tower scene, but he'd spill some tears watching it if that's the movie his boyfriend wanted to see. ‘The Chamber of Secrets’ could wait until next Friday. ‘At least the Quidditch in this movie is pretty dope’, he thought as he walked to the couch where Hyunjin was already snuggled up under a thick blanket and wrapped his arms around his waist, as the familiar Harry Potter theme song started playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What hogwarts house are y'all in? 
> 
> Imma proud Slytherin, baby :)


	4. D-4 on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, yo, yo, finally a long chapter folks!   
Enjoy :)

No matter how many people you asked about the crown Prince’s love life in the kingdom, not a single one of them would give you the right answer. All you'd get would be different perspectives of each rumor going around. ‘Prince Hyunjin was staring at Duke Jinyoung’s daughter on the last palace ball, there must be something going on between them’, one would say. ‘But did you see for how long him and Princess Tzuyu of Twiceland were talking together on yesterday's event?’, another one would argue. ‘Don't forget that the niece of that noble foreign envoy is one of his childhood friends, though. What's her name, Ryujin or something?', a third one would add. And so would the rumors and the gossip needlessly float around, keeping the public busy. 

But what no one actually knew, was that Prince Hyunjin's heart was beating for neither the Duke’s daughter, nor for any of the princesses or noble ladies he was rumored to be dating. The only person who could sweep him off his feet and make him feel truly loved and secure was not a noble lady. Or a lady at all, frankly. It was Jisung. Jisung, as in ‘that cute kitchen worker in the palace’. 

It had all started a little longer than a year ago, when Jisung was assigned to serve the Prince his breakfast. He was the newest addition to the palace's kitchen staff, so he was assigned to do the easiest tasks, like serving the food and cleaning the dirty pots. 

That morning, when Jisung had first entered Hyunjin's extraordinarily large bedroom with a disk full of freshly baked goods after softly knocking on the door, he was blinded. Not by the golden rays of sunlight slipping through the silken curtains reflecting or the excessive amount of shiny golden objects in the room, but because of the Prince. Saying that the Prince was handsome would be an understatement; he was mesmerizing, stunning even. His raven hair was messily falling in his eyes, his milky white skin was almost glowing and his luscious plump lips looked so soft and pillowy, while sleepiness was still evident on his heavy eyelids. Jisung sucked a breath in, averted his eyes from Hyunjin's face and stepped forward, carefully placing the tray on the table next to the large window.

“Good morning, your Grace. I hope you enjoy your breakfast.”, said Jisung with a deep bow. Instead of a greeting or a thank you in reply, he surprisingly got a question from the Prince in return. “You're new, right?”, Hyunjin asked squinting his eyes.”I haven't seen you here before.”, he said and gave Jisung a head to toe look. 

“Uh, yes indeed, your Grace. I started working here about a week ago, I'm new in the palace.”, he said nervously, not wanting to screw up and give off a bad first impression to one of the people he was working for. 

“And what's your name?”, asked Hyunjin, not averting his eyes from the servant. 

“ My name is Jisung, your Grace. Han Jisung.” he answered, less nervously this time. 

“Jisung, huh.”, the Prince repeated, scrunching his eyebrows as if in deep thought. “And how old are you, Jisung?”, he asked after a moment. 

Jisung stuttered. Why was the Prince asking him questions? The other kitchen workers had informed him that the royal family never asked them anything about themselves, not even for their names, much more about their age. But he found himself obliged to answer the question, afraid of the consequences if he didn't. “ I am sixteen years old, your Grace. I am the youngest worker in the palace and-”, Jisung came to a sudden stop. The Prince asked for his age, not whether he was the youngest staff member. But still, he almost started rambling about it. Jisung mentally slapped himself, before focusing back on Hyunjin, seeing the smile that had formed on his face. 

“Really? So am I!”, he said smiling. “ Well, actually, I'm sixteen and a half, but I guess you already know this, from the news and stuff.”, he laughed. 

“Yes, I am aware of this.”, Jisung responded with a polite smile. “But now I'll be going and leave you to your breakfast, your Gr-”, he started saying before he was interrupted by Hyunjin. 

“Can't you stay a little longer?”, the Prince asked with a slight pout. “I'm always lonely in the mornings, you could keep me company while I eat my breakfast.”

Jisung was shocked. Would Prince Hyunjin really want the company of a kitchen worker, more specifically, a commoner? Who was he to be worthy enough to talk with the Prince? Palace workers were strongly permitted to stay with the royal family further than necessary, he'd be breaking many rules if he complied to Hyunjin's will. “I deeply regret to inform you that this cannot be in order, your Grace. Servers are not allowed to have any personal interactions with your majesty except from the basic, I'm afraid I'm not allowed to stay, your Grace.”

Hyunjin frowned momentarily before his face lit up again. “I am the Prince though. Would anyone oppose to my orders and tell you off for staying?”, he asked with a small smirk, earning the shake of Jisung's head gesturing no. “So, stay then. It's an order.”, he laughed, and a small chuckle escaped the server's mouth as well. “Also, drop the honorifics, that's an order too.”, he added. 

“But, your Grace-”, started Jisung before stopping himself. “Uh… So can I please sit down, or do you want me to keep standing?”, he asked hesitantly. 

“Of course you can, take a seat”, answered Hyunjin pointing to the table. Jisung took a seat carefully and Hyunjin did too. The young kitchen worker was really nervous at first, but when time passed and he realized what a warm hearted person the Prince actually was, they got along really well. The Prince did seem pretty lonely, and Jisung ended up finding out that he was actually pretty chatty. Nothing like the composed and reserved Prince everyone knew him as. 

From then on, Hyunjin would always demand for Jisung to come keep him company which the other boy was really glad to do, and no one could say anything about it because it was the Prince’s request. 

The closer they grew, the stronger their feelings for each other became. They both tried to ignore it and convince themselves that it was, on Jisung's side deep admiration for the Prince, and on Hyunjin's fascination because the young servant was different than all the noble people he had met in his life. At some point though, things just became too obvious. When the urge to kiss each other silly became stronger than their duty to keep away from each other because of their difference in social class. 

The confession of their feelings to each other was a messy process full of tears, worries about how such a relationship would be totally unacceptable to the public - especially given Hyunjin's crown Prince duties - and reassurances that everything would be fine and that they'd make it work. 

And turns out they did, with Jisung's late night visits in Hyunjin's room and stolen touches and kisses whenever they had the chance. And when the young servant could not manage to sneak past the guards in the corridors late at night, he'd slip pieces of paper with messages written on them under Hyunjin's door the next day. Short love notes that made the Prince blush and his heart beat fast. No one had suspected anything though, because they kept their relationship behind closed doors. To everyone, the two of them were just really good friends. An odd pair of best friends, since one was the crown Prince and the other a simple servant. But still, two good friends and not two boys deeply and madly in love. 

And it was really hard to keep that love hidden from the public and most especially their friends and closest relatives. The countless times Hyunjin had cried himself to sleep, staining his silky bed covers with tears, because he missed his boyfriend and could hardly even look at him in public proved it. And so did the mornings Jisung would start working in the kitchen with large dark circles under his eyes, because of the voices in his head telling him that what they were doing was wrong not letting him sleep through the whole night. And on top of that, Hyunjin's parents were constantly trying to marry him off to whatever noble lady, since as the said 'UT was his duty to find a nice noble girl from a nearby kingdom'. 

It was hard, undeniably. But when they'd manage to steal a moment together when no one was watching and Jisung could freely slip into Hyunjin's room, everything was alright again, because they had each other. 

The day of their first anniversary together, Jisung wanted them to do something special. Or actually, something that a normal couple could do; go on a date. After a year of being in a relationship with him, he had realized that Hyunjin's greatest wish was for the them to do something normal, at least once, so that they could be like every other couple. So, Jisung was determined to give him a night where he could forget all about crown prince duties, the expectations put on him and the fear of their relationship being discovered. He would take him on a date. When he told the older boy that, he practically flew into Jisung's arms, with a large smile on his face, bright enough to light up the entire castle.

They both knew very well that there was no chance Hyunjin would be allowed to set foot out of the palace grounds, which meant that Jisung would have to find a way to make this date happen somewhere inside the castle. He was determined to do it though. He'd actually do anything just to see that glowing smile again, that's how whipped he was. 

So there he is now, standing outside Hyunjin's room a little after midnight, softly giving their signature knock on the door. Knock, knock, pause, flick, knock. Moments after the door opened, and the face of a smiling Hyunjin popped up. He was quickly ushered inside, because the longer he stayed outside, the more likely it was for somebody to catch him sneaking out to the Prince’s room. 

When he closed the door beside him and faced his boyfriend, his breath hitched. Hyunjin had always been incredibly handsome, but this time really topped all the others. This time, he wasn't wearing his formal attire, his linen dark blue suit with the silky button-down dress shirt and golden shoulder pads. Seeing Hyunjin in a simple black v-neck t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans gave Jisung a thrilling feeling, he didn't even know Hyunjin owned such clothes. But what really made his heart beat so fast he thought it'd rip out of his chest was Hyunjin's makeup. The young Prince wasn't really a fan of having his makeup done, and only let the maids do it for a really important social event or something of the sort. And even then, it was just a simple layer of foundation and a light colored eye shadow. But now, his makeup was completely different. A black smokey shade was applied at the corner of his eyes, giving him the perfect smokey eye effect that made Jisung's legs got wobbly at the sight. He had even worn a light pink lip tint, that made his plump lips look even more luscious and pretty. In other was, Hyunjin wasn't just handsome. He was gorgeous. 

A giggle left the taller boy's mouth at his boyfriend's awestruck expression, pulling him into a tight hug. “I knew you'd like it”, he whispered into his ear, grinning. 

When they pulled back, Jisung still was at a loss four words. All he could manage to say was a “You look hot.", Jisung chuckled, before throwing his arms around Hyunjin's neck and kissing him feverishly square on the lips. 

“Well, thanks, baby.”, Hyunjin smirked a little throwing him a wink - how Jisung was still alive after this is a mystery. “You don't look bad yourself either”, he said gesturing to the shorter boy's pushed back hair and pretty clothes on. 

“Where did you even get these clothes?”,   
Jisung asked, his curiosity eating him away. “And also, did you do your makeup yourself?”

“I'm a prince, remember? I can have anything I want, from the ownership of an island to normal clothes”, answered Hyunjin, his voice laced with a bittersweet tone. “And yeah, I did it myself. I don't think that there's any maid who would do such a makeup for me.”, he chuckled heartily. 

“You look beautiful nevertheless,” Jisung whispered pulling his boyfriend closer, their faces only a breath apart. “Baby”, Jisung whispered knowing how much the raven haired boy loved being called pet names, before tilting his head and kissing Hyunjin's lips again, softly this time. This kiss was short and chaste, leaving both of them with silly grins on their faces. 

“Now let's go,” Jisung said, reaching for his boyfriend's hand and lacing their fingers together. 

“You never told me where we'd be going, though.”, Hyunjin said with a slight pout. He had been looking forward to this date the whole week, and he could not wait any longer to find out what they'll be doing. 

“Be patient, hot stuff. You'll find out soon enough.”, Jisung laughed as he squeezed Hyunjin's hand and slowly led them out of the Prince’s room and into the dark quiet hallway. He turned to Hyunjin and brought a finger to his lips, motioning for the other boy to be as quiet as possible. The latter nodded eagerly and the two of them made their way to the end of the long corridor where a large painting was hanging off the burgundy wall. Jisung lifted its carved golden frame slightly, revealing a small wooden lever underneath. He pulled it down and a door leading to the kitchens opened, barely wide enough for a person as small Jisung to pass through. It wasn't their first time using this secret passage, they would sneak to the kitchens before every big event held at the palace, to get a sniff of the freshly baked goods the kitchen stuff had prepared. They'd even get to try them sometimes, when the head cook, a benevolent man named Woojin, would let them take a piece or two before putting the rest of them on those fancy metallic plates.

The shorter boy slipped through the door easily, but Hyunjin had to bend due to his height. Jisung would have almost laughed when his boyfriend lightly banged his head on the doorframe, but they heard somebody talking not far away from their corridor, so they quickly ushered the door behind them closed and stumbled down the stairs, hands tightly clasped together and giggles escaping their mouths. 

When they finally reached the bottom of the staircase, they stopped in order to catch their breaths. Jisung saw Hyunjin rub the top of his head where he knocked it on the door frame, and his smile faltered a little. 

“Does it hurt?”, he asked worriedly, his voice laced with concern as he rubbed the other boy's back. 

“Yeah, but just a little.”, smiled the Prince. “It's nothing serious, really.”

“Let me kiss it better, nevertheless”, Jisung chuckled as he got on his tiptoes and gently pressed his lips on top of the boy's head. “Better?”

“Much better, thank you”, Hyunjin laughed, slipping an arm around his boyfriend's waist. “Can we go in now?”

“Yes, but wait.”, said Jisung secretively as he pulled a dark piece of cloth from his pocket. “It'll be a surprise.”

Hyunjin's heart started beating faster, his anticipation rising as Jisung tied the cloth around his head as a blindfold. The world faded into black, as the other boy led him to what supposedly was the kitchen. After a ‘Ready?’ coming from Jisung and an eager nod from Hyunjin, his blindfold was taken off. 

What he saw, made something in the his stomach stir pleasantly and he felt tears forming on the his eyes. The kitchen room was softly lit, with a few candles creating a beautiful romantic atmosphere. One of the kitchen counters was set with a pretty white tablecloth and two plates of spaghetti bolognese, along with two sets of expensive looking utensils. He even noticed a bottle of old wine and two wine glasses next to their food. The date setting might not have been anything too special or out of the ordinary, but for Hyunjin it was perfect. It was one of these restaurant dates every couple goes on, and honestly, that was exactly what the Prince craved for; him and his boyfriend doing what all couples do, having a normal relationship. So what more could he ask for? 

Seeing as no words came out of Hyunjin's mouth, Jisung started worrying. “Uh, so do you like it?”, he asked gnawing on his lower lip anxiously. “I know that it isn't anything special, sorry, but-”

He was cut off by a pair of arms hugging him so tight it almost hurt. “Sungie, I…It's perfect, just perfect.”, he whispered as a stray tear made its way down his cheek. “Thank you so much.”

A foolish grin spread on the shorter boy's face. He had promised Woojin to repay him for letting him cook by himself and giving him the keys to the kitchens by cleaning the dishes for the next two months, but it was all worth it just because of seeing his boyfriend smile. And if Hyunjin's usual smile was beautiful, this one had to be mesmerizing. No matter how many candles Jisung could have lit up in this room, Hyunjin's smile would outshine them. 

They pulled away and the young servant led his boyfriend to their table, pulling put his chair for him. “Take a seat, your Grace”, he muttered as he fake bowed, making Hyunjin swat his arm before they both erupted into a fit of giggles.

Jisung sat too and grabbed the wine bottle. “May I serve you with the finest of wines our kingdom has to be offer?”, he asked, breaking out into laughter before finishing his sentence. 

“If you could be so kind as doing it, yes, I would indeed be delighted to taste it.”, Hyunjin played along giggling himself, as he held up his glass for Jisung to pour wine into. “How did you even get this, though? Does Woojin know and approve of this?”, he asked quirking his eyebrows. 

“Well, it's not like I asked, but no, I don't think so”, laughed the boy. “And he better not learn about this”, he added as they clinked glasses. 

“I don't know about this”, said the Prince smiling amusedly. “I'm sure that he'd reward me with some extra apple pie next time he bakes it if I, I don't know, let it slip?”, he smirked jokingly and brought the glass to his lips taking a sip of the expensive red wine. 

“You might need to reconsider this,” started Jisung with a smirk on his own, “or else some birdie might tell your father that somebody sneaked out of the event hall last week during the annual gala.”

Hyunjin gasped, a fake offended frown on his face. “Did you just dare threaten your crown prince?”, he laughed. 

And so their date went on. They ate, they talked, they laughed, pretty much normal couple stuff. This night they were not a crown prince and a palace servant on a date. They were just two boys in love with each other. 

When they finished their food Hyunjin sighed in content. “That was delicious babe. Why are you still only a kitchen worker? If Woojin ever decides to retire, the head cook position could easily be yours.”

“I'm glad you liked it.”, smiled Jisung. “Everything for my beautiful boy.”

A comfortable sweet silence spread between them. They gazed into each other's eyes, with their fingers softly intertwined. Hyunjin only broke the silence a few minutes later as he stood up, pulled Jisung to his feet too and cradled his boyfriend's face in his hands. “Seriously though, thank you. I love you so much, baby”, he said as a gorgeous smile spread on his face, a smile that made Jisung melt right then and there.

“I love you too”, whispered Jisung, his breath ghosting over Hyunjin's lips. “Just like I said before, I'd do anything for you”, was the last thing he said before capturing his boyfriend's lips with his own. The kiss was warm and slow, and tasted a little bit of bolognese sauce. It sent tingles down Hyunjin's spine as he pushed Jisung to the to the counter, savoring all of him. A second after they broke it off to catch their breath, they both dived in again, wanting more of each other. The adrenaline and recklessness of sneaking out for their little date kicked in and they drowned in their own world of kisses and fingers held tight with each other's. 

They kissed, and then kissed again, and spent their night in the kitchens with sweet words being whispered in each other's ear. They knew that what the two of them had was considered wrong, and that they were probably risking both their lives by being together in the kitchens in the dead of night. But at that moment, the only thing that mattered to them was how much they loved each other, letting all their worries aside for the night and just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not gonna be a chapter tommorow, so see y'all in two days <3


	5. D-5 kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii folks, enjoy <3

Jisung woke up to the sound of his name being called. He rubbed his eyes and shuffled a little, pulling the covers up to his nose. As he was about to change sides he heard someone calling his name again and felt a hand ruffling his hair. With a sigh he decided to finally open them, only to find his boyfriend staring down at him with a smile on his face. He still had a bedhead and his pajamas were crinkled, but he seemed very much awake. 

“Jinnie, you're awake?”, Jisung asked with a puzzles expression on his face. “I don't think that I've ever seen you wake up before me, that's a first.”

“Good morning to you too, babe”, Hyunjin smiled and rolled his eyes. “But yeah, I was surprised too when I woke up and found you sound asleep.”

“Well too bad for you, I'm still sleepy”, Jisung said with a yawn. “So come cuddle me some more.”

“Yeah, no.”, the raven haired boy laughed. “You do remember what day today is, don't you, Sungie?”

Jisung scrunched his eyebrows, only half awake and still not able to remember a lot of stuff quite clearly. “It's Sunday… Uh, the third of the month I think?”, he mumbled. 

“Very well”, Hyunjin smiled. “And what do we usually do on the first Sunday of the month, Sungie?” 

It took him three seconds to remember what was so special about that day. And when he finally got it, a loud groan and a weak ‘oh no’ left his mouth at the realization. 

“Ah, I see you remember that today is housekeeping day.”, Hyunjin said chuckling at his boyfriend's exaggerated reaction. “So come on, get up, we've got a lot of stuff to do.”, he motioned for him to get out of bed. 

Jisung didn't move an inch though and only buried his face deeper in the pillow. If there was one thing he hated the most in the world, that was doing chores. He had despised cleaning his room since he was a child, how much now that Hyunjin and him had their own apartment to clean. Thank God there was at least some slight common sense in the older boy who always made the point of not let their house become a total dumpster, by establishing the housekeeping day, or else it would have been practically impossible to set foot into their home. That was due to the piles of stuff they'd throw here and there, too lazy to put them back at their former place.  
No matter how much Jisung resented cleaning, though, he knew that it'd have to be done at some point. But the whole process until Hyunjin managed to bring him round to do it in any way possible, was terrifying. 

He had been too immersed into his own thoughts to pay attention to his boyfriend's constant ‘Get up!’ calls that surrounded him. He turned to face Hyunjin with a pout, hoping that if he puts his puppy mode on, he thought he might manage to get out of the whole doing the chores thing. “Don't wanna”, he mumbled, sticking his lower lip out in an attempt to look cute. 

“Well, you'll eventually have to.”,Hyunjin said, his smile never leaving his face. “So you better do it now, the earlier we start the sooner we finish.”

Jisung stayed still, and seeing as he got no reply, Hyunjin decided to try something. “What if we play a game while doing the housework?” 

The shorter boy's ears perked up at this. He finally lifted his head from the pillow, shifting all his attention to Hyunjin. “What game?”, he asked eagerly. 

“For each chore you complete, I'll give you a kiss.”, Hyunjin smirked. “How's this for a deal?”

Jisung started seriously considering to comply and do the housework, now fully awake. Hyunjin's kisses were his favorite thing in the world (along with cheesecake, cause duh), and getting them as a reward didn't sound bad at all. But is that important enough of a reason to put myself through the chores hell?, he wondered momentarily. But he had his answer right away; Yes it is. 

“Deal”, he smiled, as he got up to his feet and made his way towards his boyfriend. He circled his arms around the taller waist and attempted to kiss his cheek, but Hyunjin lightly swatted his face away with a playful ‘No kisses until you compete your first chore’, leaving Jisung sulking. 

After a breakfast full of the usual morning small talk, Kkami clinging to Hyunjin's leg preventing him from moving and all of Jisung's kisses being rejected, they were finally ready to begin. 

“So let's start off easy, okay?”, said Hyunjin while tying a pink cooking apron around his waist. “Make the bed and open the bedroom windows.”, he told him before turning around and going back to the kitchen, the pink bow he had tied on the back of his apron swinging from side to side as he walked. 

Jisung sighed, and dragged his feet to their bedroom. He opened the large window in order to ventilate the room, letting the cool morning breeze hit his face gently and ruffle his hair. He aired out the thick duvet and made the bed neatly, smoothing out all the small creases. He wanted it to be perfect so that he could please his boyfriend, and also get his well-deserved kiss. 

When he was finally done with their bedroom he rushed to the kitchen to find Hyunjin calmly stirring something in a pot on the stove. He looked so beautiful with his cute pink apron tied around his waist, giving his undivided attention to his cooking. Jisung had almost forgotten why he came to the kitchen in the first place, when Hyunjin's laugh interrupted his thoughts. 

“You're staring, Sungie.”, he chuckled as he turned the stove down and walked towards his boyfriend's direction. “Did you make the bed?”

“Of course!”, he said eagerly. “You won't find find a single crease on the covers, guaranteed.”, he added smiling. 

“And let me guess,” started Hyunjin. “You came here to claim your prize, didn't you”, he said and a laugh escaped his mouth at the younger boy's eager nod. “Very well”, he murmured before moving forward and cradling his boyfriend's jaw in his palm. Jisung closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly, ready to welcome Hyunjin's lips on his own, but instead he felt them being pressed on his forehead. 

He quickly pulled away, with a puzzled look on his face. Was that all he'd be getting for a kiss? “Jinnie?”, he asked, scrunching how brows in confusion. 

“Hey, I never specified what kind of kiss I'd give you”, grinned the taller boy. Seeing the displeased look on Jisung's face, his lips formed an evil smirk. “But the more chores you do, the better the kisses will get, baby.”

“That's unfair! You never told me this!”, Jisung whined, pouting at Hyunjin's ‘Well, you never asked either’. “What do you want me to do then?”, he huffed crossing his arms on his chest. 

“Do the laundry, and you'll get another kiss.”, said Hyunjin. “This one will be better, I swear”, he smiled before returning to the kitchen. 

Jisung sulked and huffed and sighed and pouted, but eventually decided to do it, for Hyunjin's sake. He started making his way to the washing machine when a ‘Only the whites, though. I'll do the rest later’ came from the kitchen. Thank God he told him that, because Jisung seriously considered putting whites and the rest of the clothes all in one wash, and now that he thought about it the outcome wouldn't have been that great if he had done it. 

So he did the laundry, carefully separating the clothes and putting the white ones in the washing machine. He might have added a little too much laundry detergent and almost put a red sock in the wash along with all the whites, but nevertheless, he did it. So he once again went looking for Hyunjin, finding him in the hallway mopping the floor.

He wasn't wearing the pink apron anymore, much to Jisung's dismay. His hair was pulled up with a large purple hairclip, preventing it from falling into his eyes. “Aw babe, you look adorable”, he chuckled at his boyfriend's questionable hairstyle. 

“Thanks Sungie!”, grinned Hyunjin, the wide smile giving him an ever cuter look. “Did you finish with the laundry, baby?”

“Apparently, yes.”, said Jisung. “What about my reward though?”, he asked giving the taller puppy eyes, in order to avoid a sequel to the previous teasing. Hyunjin chuckled as he got closer to him, and the shorter boy's breath hitched a little. He seemed to be going for a real kiss this time, whispering a ‘How could I forget about it?’ with his lips only centimeters away from Jisung's. 

But much to Jisung's dissatisfaction, a second before their lips touched, Hyunjin lifted his mouth higher and placed a kiss on Jisung's nose. Said boy let out a whine at the absence of his boyfriend's lips on his own, realizing he had been tricked again. 

“Hyunjin! You can't do this!”, he whined, glaring at the taller boy who was trying to contain his laughter. “Why can't you just kiss me properly like you promised you would?”, he huffed. 

“I never promised such a thing, darling.”, Hyunjin chuckled while he was readjusting the hair clip on his head. “But I did promise that the kisses would get better with every task you accomplish. You like nose kisses more than forehead ones, am I right?”

Jisung pouted. Yes, what his boyfriend said what true, but a nose kiss wasn't good enough at that moment. However, he was well aware that there was no way the taller boy would give in even if he put his puppy-eyes skills on full force, so he just sulked some more before asking what the next chore was nonchalantly.

Hyunjin, still buying himself with his stray bangs and holding the purple hairclip in between his teeth, pointed at the trash can. “This one's quick and easy, so quit pouting.”, he said in a muffled voice struggling to speak with the hairclip. “Just dust off the furniture in the living room. And don't forget to take off your slippers, I just finished mopping the floor there.”

A couple of chores later, Jisung had gotten teasing kisses on his both his cheeks, jaw, neck and even one at the corner of his lips. But still no actual kiss though. The more Hyunjin teased, the harder he wanted his boyfriend's lips on his. So after throwing out the trash as assigned by Hyunjin, he decided to take action. 

“I won't do the next chore unless you promise me that the next kiss will be on the lips.”, Jisung said in an attempt to sound threatening, but ended up sounding more needy than intimidating. 

“Okay, you have my word.”, Hyunjin assured him, twitching his eyebrows. 

So after putting their freshly washed clothes in the dryer, he ran to Hyunjin who had just returned from his convenience store trip, slipped his arms around his waist and brought their faces close to each other's. 

“You didn't forget your promise, did you?”, Jisung whispered, his breath ghosting on the other boy's jaw. 

“How could I?” Hyunjin said smiling, before diving in and pressing his lips to Jisung's. However, a mere second after, right when Jisung had finally realized that, yes, it was happening, the raven pulled away. Jisung whined at the loss of contact, watching Hyunjin giggle joyfully, content with himself. And that's when he snapped. That was nowhere near the kissed he had asked for. He knew that his boyfriend was a huge tease, but he wouldn't have any of this anymore. So when Hyunjin was about to pull away with yet another laugh, he quickly cupped the boy's face and smashed their lips together. 

The taller boy was surprised at first, but eventually complied and melted into the kiss too. Hyunjin's lips tasted of mint chewing gum and the soy sauce for the noodles he had been cooking that morning, but that didn't prevent Jisung from tilting his head to deepen the kiss and wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriend's waist. And just before they pulled away for air Jisung even bit his lip lightly, earning a satisfied human from Hyunjin. 

“So,” Jisung said when his breath finally evened out. “How many chores do we have left?”, he chuckled. 

“That was it, babe.”, Hyunjin smiled and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's neck. “You're free of charge.”

“Nice.”, Jisung smirked. “Does this mean that I can kiss you some more?”, he asked not even waiting for an answer before capturing Hyunjin's lips again.


	6. D-6 wearing each other's clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all pretend that Day6 is more of a heavy metal band for this chapter, hm? 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy y'all :)

If you had told Hyunjin about half a year ago that he'd be going to a rock concert with his hot boyfriend, he'd have laughed really, really hard. That was firstly because Hyunjin had always been the more quiet type, usually keeping away from events such as big concerts and loud crowded places in general. Secondly, his music tastes didn't go any further than the famous pop songs playing on the radio and house music beats, with minimum to no upbeat instrumental in them. And lastly, because he had never thought that he'd ever get himself a boyfriend like Jisung. 

Han Jisung had what people their age would call a natural bad boy image. His clothing being all leather jackets and ripped jeans, his dirty blonde hair swept back in an effortlessly attractive way and his music tastes limited to hard rock and heavy metal. In general, he was that one cool popular guy that everyone secretly has a crush on. 

Hyunjin on the contrary, was nowhere near as cool as him. At school he was mostly quiet and didn't want to get in any kind of trouble, staying into his own close friend group and focusing on his studies. It's not that he wasn't pretty himself, the exact opposite actually, he did have his fair share of admirers too. But he really wasn't interested in any of them, so he chose to keep his head low and just try to survive high school without letting his grades drop too low. 

And that was when Jisung came by. It'd only be fair to say that he kind of flipped Hyunjin's world upside down. The thought that he'd fall for a boy, and how much for an infamous one and never even crossed his mind. They got to meet each other when they were paired with each other for a school project - the teacher must've been an excellent match maker. With a single look at the odd pair you'd think that Hyunjin would have been the one to do most of the research, and that he would just let Jisung put his name on the finished product too. But actually, it was the other way round. About half a day in the preparation of the assignment, Jisung was already whipped enough for Hyunjin to work his ass off for their project, if it were to impress the beautiful quiet boy. 

And that Jisung did, spending every afternoon at Hyunjin's place, researching, planning and studying for their assignment on ancient greek mythology - the fact that most time was spent chatting with each other playing a key role in boosting Jisung's willpower to complete the project. The two of them started it off a little awkwardly, with Hyunjin's social anxiety and Jisung's growing crush on the nerdy boy, but when they eventually got closer to each other it all settled down into a pleasant routine. Meeting at Hyunjin's apartment, chatting, pretending to be studying when Hyunjin's mom would come to his room to check up on them and basically not getting that much work done, until the final week. 

No matter how much they delayed making it though, their presentation was unexpectedly good and the teacher complimented them on their nice work. Hyunjin, however, even though he was glad that he got a good mark, was most delighted to realize that Jisung and him had managed to build a strong bond between them in the span of a sole month, personality differences apart. The afternoon meetings did not stop after their assignment was finished as they even started hanging out outside of school. As time went by they started hanging out even more, so seeing the school's resident bad boy, all leather jackets and dark aura strolling around hand in hand with the soft nerdy boy who always carried around a book or two became a common sight for all students. 

It was on that fateful day that Jisung couldn't keep his feelings inside his aching heart and just sort of confessed to the raven boy. Seeing the usually tough-looking boy being a blabbering and stuttering soft mess while talking about his feelings was almost funny, and Hyunjin would have laughed, if he wasn't overwhelmed by his own massive crush too. A yes followed by tears of joy was all it took for them to get together, and now Hyunjin was proud to call the hottest - and, unexpectedly nicest - guy in the school his boyfriend. 

Through the past five months that the two of them had been dating, Hyunjin had picked up some of Jisung's behaviors. Not the bad ones, like smoking and sometimes skipping school, but he certainly did adopt the blonde's music tastes. Jisung was a huge fan of rock music, any kind really, enjoying anything from hard metal to rock ballads. Hyunjin had never given this music genre a chance before, but he was forever thankful to Jisung for bribing him into listening to a song or two, cause the the only word he could describe this kind of music with, was lit. The variety in styles of rock songs amazed him and the metallic sounds would always make some kind of a thrill rush through his spine. Over the time he got to know more bands and learn more things about this genre, with Jisung ranting to him about his favorite artist all the way long. 

So there he was now, standing on his boyfriend's doorstep with a ticket for Day6’, Jisung and his favorite band's concert. Jisung had been on a frenzy lately fighting to get them tickets for the almost sold out concert, finally managing to find two after a lot of effort. 

The younger boy opened the door with excitement evident on his glowing face and pulled Hyunjin in a quick hug. After they pulled away, he took a moment to appreciate the sight before him; the simple white t-shirt Jisung would always wear under his signature black leather jacket, was replaced with a ripped gray tank top. A thin golden chain was resting around his neck and his dark skinny jeans finished off his outfit. Jisung's dirty blonde bangs were now freely falling onto his face instead of being styled back like usually, and his everyday smokey eyeshadow was evidently more accentuated. All in all, Jisung was looking super hot and Hyunjin's expression must've been an awestruck one. 

However, the look wasn't mirrored on the younger face, though. His eyebrows were furrowed in a small frown of disapproval and disappointment. He roamed his eyes over his boyfriend's body, his glare stopping to look directly into his eyes. “Babe…Is that how you'll be coming to the concert?”, he asked. 

Not expecting such a question, Hyunjin took a quick glance at his clothes. Yeah, his blue jeans and Polo shirt might not have screamed rock concert, but that was actually all his wardrobe contained of; t-shirts and baggy pants. “Yeah, I guess… What should I have worn?”

“Babe… You can't go like this, you don't-”, he started saying before he came to a swift stop. “You know what, come here”, he said as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him further into the house. They ran upstairs, or more specifically Jisung ran and Hyunjin stumbled on the stairs while being dragged by the other boy, and entered his bedroom. Before Hyunjin even had the time to ask what Jisung was doing he was pushed on Jisung's bed as the younger boy opened his closet and practically dived into it, picking out clothes and throwing them to the floor while mumbling to himself. 

“Um, what are you doing?”, asked Hyunjin cluelessly as he observed Jisung standing on his tiptoes in order to reach the top self. 

“Finding a decent outfit for you to wear, babe”, smirked Jisung with a quick glance at his boyfriend, smiling contently when he managed to grab the shirt he was trying to reach. 

Hyunjin stayed silent, knowing that there was no way he could change his boyfriend's mind and allow him to go to the concert wearing whatever he wants to. For a few minutes he kept his gaze fixed on the figure of a frantic Jisung picking out every single article of clothing in his wardrobe, before quickly throwing it aside and pulling out another one. Hyunjin snorted in amusement at his boyfriend's fussiness and the pout that had formed on the smaller boy's face, briefly wondering how it'd be for all the people at school who view him as a stone cold bad boy to see him being petty over clothes. 

His thoughts didn't last for long, though, after a faint smell of smoke filled his nostrils, making him scrunch his nose in distaste and disappointment. He was well aware that his boyfriend was a smoker, and a heavy one for his age, but they had agreed that he'd at least try to stop it. And he had also seen Jisung putting some real effort into getting rid of his bad habit, so it saddened him that he had not reached his goal yet. He wondered whether he should point it out or not and eventually decided that he would, seeing as it was for Jisung's good and only. 

“Jisung.”, Hyunjin's voice sounded a little harsh but calm, and the older boy saw Jisung freeze at the sound of his name being called with such a cold tone. Hyunjin had found out, that, while Jisung tried to play it cool, reject other people's advice and neglect their criticism, he seemed to be afraid of his boyfriend's scolding. Jisung slowly turned his head to face the boy who wore an authoritative frown on his face, his pretty lips turned downwards. He seemed to be able to read what the matter was solely from Hyunjin's rough glare, and slightly lowered his head waiting for the scolding to begin. 

“You weren't smoking right before I came here, did you?”, Hyunjin asked, even though he already knew the answer. Jisung could only nod his head in confirmation, seemingly embarrassed and frustrated that he was caught in the act by his boyfriend. “How many times have we gone over how bad it is for you, Sungie? Didn't you promise that you'd throw your cigarettes away?”, his tone softened a little and he couldn't help the pet name that rolled off his tongue along with the scolding. If only anybody knew that the school m bad boy lets his boyfriend call him pet names, is what he'd have thought if his mind wasn't occupied with worry.

Jisung seemed to indeed perk up a little at the use of his nickname and the softer tone, and raised his eyes to mutter an ‘I know, sorry’. Hyunjin saw him clench the fabric of the pants he was holding while gnawing on his lower lip and all his furry suddenly disappeared. Jisung might have made a mistake, but today was his special day, rock concert and all, so he decided to soften up and let it go. Jisung's unhealthy habits were a matter for another time. “You know what, it's okay, forget it for today, he said as he approached his boyfriend and slowly caressed his cheek. “But promise me that you'll try to not let go like that again”

Jisung was almost shocked that no long rant followed his boyfriend's criticism this time, but was more than pleased to exclaim an “I will, I promise”, before giving Hyunjin an apologetic smile and almost shoving the clothes that he had picked out in the taller face.

“Here are your clothes, wear them.”, Jisung said with a fake imperative tone in his voice. “And I won't accept any protest, so you'd better not even try.”, he added with a teasing smirk before before leaving the room to let Hyunjin change.

Hyunjin sighed, but couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips at his boyfriend's teasing attitude, which he got to familiarize with it a little too much over the past months. 

The clothes seemed pretty decent at the first look, and Hyunjin thought that the black hoodie Jisung had picked out for him was something he'd wear in his everyday life too. Well, at least that was until he pulled it on and realized that it was ripped on both sides. There were large holes on it, that showed a little too much skin of his ribcage. Yes, he'd have gone head over heels if he saw Jisung in this, and yes again, it did make him look pretty hot, milky white skin contrasting against the edgy rips of the shirt, but it just was too much for him. The desperate ‘Han Jisung what the actual fuck is this’ that he shouted earned him nothing but a fit of giggles coming from the other side of the door, so he just sighed and gave in. 

He pulled on the equally as black and ripped pair of jeans the hoodie was paired with before opening the door to reveal an excited Jisung. The shock was evident on the younger boy's face, seemingly liking how his boyfriend looked in his own clothes. 

“Wow, babe. Just wow.”, he smiled at Hyunjin who just rolled his eyes. “You look almost as hot as me now”, he added with a smirk that only earned him a light shove followed by a ‘You're ridiculous’ and yet another eye roll. 

“Aw, come on,” insisted Jisung, “You look perfect. Well almost,” he said before running his hands through Hyunjin's carefully styled hair, messing it up a little and styling it in a trendier way. “There you go, now you look flaming hot babe.”, he smirked and grabbed his boyfriend's hand leading him put of the house, before Hyunjin even had a chance to protest. 

And after a long bus ride and an even longer wait in line to get into the concert hall, they finally entered, after Jisung enthusiastically handed the tickets to the security guy. They walked to the venue, found a nice place to stand on quite close to the stage and spent the following hour excitedly chatting and bobbing their heads to the music that played from the speakers, waiting for the concert to begin. And when the band finally got on stage, Hyunjin noticed that Jisung was practically glowing. He jumped up and down along with the beat of the music, pulling Hyunjin's sleeve or swatting his elbow whenever there was a guitar solo of his favorite singer.

Hyunjin actually enjoyed the concert himself as well, the addictive tunes of the talented rock band sweeping him off his feet. 

And when the concert was coming close to an end and the buzz had mostly died down, the band performed some slower love songs. It was when ‘when you love someone’ started playing that Hyunjin felt his boyfriend backhug him, softly whispering the lyrics of the song into his ear. 

It was all so romantic and Hyunjin was pretty sure he'd melt one moment or another when an… interesting realization crossed his mind.

"Not to ruin the moment, but" Hyunjin piped up. "You're standing on your tip toes now, aren't you. To reach my ear.", he snickered, but his laughter was cut short when he felt a sharp smack on his forearm. 

"First of all, fuck you", Jisung snorted, "and second of all yeah, I might be, but I still almost made you melt in my arms, now didn't I Jinnie?", the blonde smirked. 

"Whatever you say, sir", Hyunjin chuckled softly again. 

"Sir, I liked that. Now shut up and let me be romantic for once, you tall-ass motherfucker", Jisung smiled softly as he spun Hyunjin around and brought their faces close to each other's. "Enjoying the show, babe?" he breathed against Hyunjin's lips. 

"Very.", the raven-haired boy smiled, before leaning down and connecting his and Jisung's lips. Just like that he let himself drown in the intoxicating taste of his boyfriend's lips and the music surrounding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing about Day6 on Day-6 of the challenge, heh ;)


	7. D-7 heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so originally, the 30-day challenge I'm doing said that Day 7 is 'cosplaying'.  
I really wasn't feeling it though smh, so I decided to make y'all weep with a chapter about 'heartbreak' :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!! IMPORTANT !!!!! 
> 
> 1) In this chapter, you'll see that some girls from ITZY take part in the story and that some of them are being objectified and talked crudely about by high school boys (you'll see what I mean). I literally LOVE itzy, I just chose to include them because they fit the high school theme of the fic. So yeah, don't think that I dislike them or that I'm in favor of female objectification, they're just characters in the story. 
> 
> 2) this chapter includes mentions of masturbation. It's really short and it is not graphic at all, I just felt like warning you 
> 
> Now, get yourselves some tissues and enjoy :)

_'High school is complicated. Crushes are complicated as well. High school is literally a synonym to stupid crushes. Try to keep away from high school crushes as much as possible.' ___

_ _That was the mindset Jisung had started his freshman year in JYP high school with, and intended on keeping until he was done with school once and for all. He may had been small, but he was indeed knowing - what he lacked in height, he had twice in brains. He was well aware of how low the chances of not getting heartbroken by a stupid school crush during your teenage years were - ridiculously low. Especially for a too-deep-in-the-closet gay boy like Jisung, in a country as close minded as Korea. _ _

_ _Middle school crushes had not worked out well for him, really, not at all. He caught his first ever crush making out with a girl in the locker rooms, and his second crush ended up immigrating to Japan - also, the guy left without even saying goodbye to Jisung. So yeah, not a great experience for a fourteen year old boy that was only barely even starting to get on terms with his sexuality. _ _

_ _On top of that, he wasn't out to any of his friends - all the way to high school . At the time, he didn't even have that many friends anyway, and not a single close one. He was pretty antisocial in middle school, he was that quiet kid no one really was friends with. _ _

_ _Which meant, that Jisung was left alone to struggle with the ups and downs of his fragile teenage feelings. It was just him and his poor heart dealing with Jisung's 'improper' crushes on boys. He had spent countless nights silently crying his eyes out, face buried deep in his pillow as he promised himself to never, ever fall for somebody that hard. _ _

_ _And his method had worked for quite a long time. He survived what was left of middle school and up until his freshman high school year 'crush-less'. He also opened himself up a little more and made some really good friends - Chan and Changbin, aka. the guys he was paired with for a chemistry project. The three of them bonded over the periodic table. And of course, his other friend, best friend even, Felix (well actually, Jisung's squirrel plushie had actually been his best friend since he was three years old, but Felix was definitely taking second place). _ _

_ _Jisung made a steady start in high school, finishing off his freshman year without any problems. Even his grades had slowly become even better than decent, so what else could he ask for? _ _

_ _Well, definitely not for a godlike looking, sweet and funny boy as his biology partner. _ _

______

_ _It was the first day of his sophomore year and also his first biology class for the semester. Second-years could pick the classes they attend themselves, based on their own preferences. Jisung was a science major, so he signed up for Maths, Chemistry, Biology and, well, science. When he was younger he used to have a more artistic side, since he liked writing lyrics and making music. But as the years passed he sort of abandoned his interest in music, which he still regrets. _ _

_ _Unluckily for him, Jisung's friends didn't share his newfound interest in science with him. Chan and Changbin had immediately signed up for music related classes, and Felix had opted for foreign languages classes. _ _

_ _So here Jisung was in the biology classroom, lazily chatting with a group of students he barely even knew the names of, waiting for the teacher to arrive. _ _

_ _When the bell rang, the students started looking for a seat, and so did Jisung. He decided to sit next to the people he was chatting with - there wasn't anyone he particularly wanted to sit with (or knew, at that matter). Boys and Girls kept filling into the classroom, taking their seats and chatting with their classmates. _ _

_ _Once everyone was seated and the teacher had arrived as well, the class was about to start. At that moment, though, the classroom door flew open for one last time, and a latecomer entered. _ _

_ _Jisung had been busy pulling out his biology textbook, so he gasped in surprise at the sudden pang of the door. After his initial shock, he was about to go back to his own business, when his gaze accidentally fell on the guy at the door and, _oh_ \- he gasped again. _ _ __

__

_ _Calling the boy beautiful would have been an understatement. Saying that he's ethereal would be been unflattering as well. The designation of a deity, hm, that could maybe suit him - Jisung would have to think about that later. Because at the moment he could only focus on the guy that had just entered the classroom. His figure was tall and athletic, slim waist, toned back and arms. Dark, ebony glossy hair carefully styled, letting a few strands carelessly rest on his forehead. Tanned skin and, oh God, lips - full, luscious lips, pink and unfairly kissable. Jisung wasn't really the person to fall for somebody's looks that quickly, but that boy really was something else - his eyes just refused to leave the guy's face, much like the eyes of every other student in his classroom. Well, girls mostly. _ _

_ _The newcomer seemed quite nervous under all the stares he was getting. His eyebrows were scrunched up as he scanned the classroom with his, Jisung noted, beautiful dark eyes. The guy looked around for a few seconds before his eyes finally rested on - oh dear God, they rested on _Jisung_?_ _ __

__

_ _ For half a millisecond Jisung found himself in a state of utter panic, before the realized that it wasn't actually him, but rather the empty seat next to him that they guy was looking at. There was a girl called Chaeryeong sitting on Jisung's left, but the seat on his right must've been the only empty one in the classroom. Great, just great. _ _

_ _Jisung didn't know whether he should be thanking the gods, or cursing his dumb luck. Both his and Chaeryeong's eyes followed the new student as he walked up to their row of seats. Once the guy had reached the seat he gave Jisung and Chaeryeong a little bow and a small smile, before sitting down. _ _

_ _Jisung tried to act as if he were completely unaffected by the tall boy's presence, politely returning the bow and the smile in his attempt not to faint on the spot. Oh boy, Jisung was in for a wild ride in biology class this year. _ _

_ _The lesson began an Jisung started zoning out a little, much like every single student in this room. The teacher's monotone lecture and the barely distinguishable biology theory she scribbled on the board made him lose interest within the first ten minutes (the fact that the new godlike student was sitting right next to him didn't help Jisung concentrate either, not that he'd ever admit it). _ _

_ _That's why he almost jumped up when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, turning his head to find the new boy with a pretty smile on his face. _ _

_ _ "Hey", the guy muttered and Jisung had to fight to prevent his gaze from slipping to his full lips as they moved. _ _

_ _"Hi", Jisung whispered back, giving the boy his best smile as well. _ _

_ _"I'm Hyunjin", the guy said a little louder than he should've, earning himself a sharp glare from the teacher. "Great, looks like I already managed to make one teacher dislike me", he chuckled lowly, mostly to himself. "Anyways", he turned his attention to Jisung again. "What's your name?", he extended a hand towards Jisung. _ _

_ _"I'm Jisung", Jisung smiled and shook Hyunjin's hand, grateful for a distraction way more entertaining than the lesson. His hands are so soft, Jisung thought to himself. _ _

_ _"Oh. Nice to meet you, Jisung", Hyunjin smiled. After a short pause he continued. "Okay this might sound weird, but did I look like a fool or something when I came in late?" _ _

_ _Jisung was quite surprised - that was a question he didn't expect. Hyunjin looked more like a God rather than a fool when he came in, but Jisung decided against telling him that. _ _

_ _"No, not at all, students come late all the time", Jisung assured him. "Why are you asking?" _ _

_ _"It's just," Hyunjin started kind of sheepishly, "everyone was staring at me when I came in and I saw some girls whispering to each other, so I thought I must've looked dumb or something.", he said scratching his neck. _ _

_ _Jisung felt the urge to mentally facepalm. If only Hyunjin knew the real reason everyone looked at him. "No, it was alright, really. How come you were late on our first day though?", Jisung chuckled quietly. _ _

_ _"Well, I'm new here and I don't know my way round yet", Hyunjin answered truthfully. "And the secretary's instructions on how to find the classroom were pretty inaccurate, seeing as I found myself in front of the Musical Education classroom instead, two minutes before the bell rang", he laughed. _ _

_ _Jisung smiled amusedly. Hyunjin was naturally chatty, Jisung liked that, he thought it was cute. They chatted for a while, Bacteria theory and boring equations long forgotten. _ _

_ _The 20 minutes left till the bell rang again passed in a heartbeat, chatting with Hyunjin made time go by so quickly. Jisung was a little sad that he'd have to let Hyunjin go, but it was inevitable anyway. He didn't want to be late for class either, so he stood up after packing his things up, ready to wave Hyunjin goodbye. _ _

_ _Before he had time to leave, though, the raven haired boy quickly caught his wrist and exclaimed a 'wait!'. Jisung immediately turned around as Hyunjin let go of his wrist, to find the boy wearing a slightly embarrassed look on his face. _ _

_ _"Sorry", he started, "but I do not have the slightest idea where my next class is. Could you help me?" _ _

_ _Jisung smiled. Looks like the universe didn't want to separate him from Hyunjin just yet. "Sure, what's your next class?", he said. _ _

_ _"English, apparently", Hyunjin replied, as he slung his backpack on one of his shoulders. _ _

_ _"English huh? I have P.E. now, anyway, so the English classroom is on my way.", he said with a small grin. "You might meet a guy named Felix at English class, he's my friend." Jisung said. "It won't be that hard to meet him, actually, he literally talks to everyone." he added, and Hyunjin laughed a little. The way he laughs is so cute, Jisung thought as the two made their way to the English classroom. _ _

_ ________ _

_ _

_ _The next time Jisung saw Hyunjin was at lunch, at the cafeteria. The blonde had been sitting with Felix, Chan and Changbin at their usual table, when he caught sight of Hyunjin entering the cafeteria. This time he wasn't alone, next to him was an upperclassman who Jisung knew to be called Lee Minho. The thing was, that Hyunjin had an arm slung around Minho's shoulders. _Oh_._ _

__

_ _ Was Hyunjin usually that touchy? Jisung felt a small path of jealousy hit him, and he inwardly cussed at himself for falling that hard, that quickly. _ _

_ _ He followed the two boys with his eyes for a little, when Hyunjin suddenly turned his head to Jisung's direction. The blonde tried to quickly avert his gaze, but the other had already caught his eyes. _ _

_ _'Will he think I'm weird?', Jisung thought, cursing himself inwardly. He expected Hyunjin to just turn around and leave, but to his surprise the raven haired boy lifted his hand and waved at him. _ _

_ _'Well, that's interesting', Jisung thought as he returned the nod with a smile on his face. He saw Hyunjin smile too, before turning his attention back to Minho as the two continued walking to get their trays. _ _

_ _"Looks like somebody made a new friend", Jisung heard Chan's voice next to him. "Is he new here?", he asked curiously. _ _

_ _"You seriously haven't heard about him yet?", Felix cut in. "The new ridiculously handsome student who already has a horde of girls drooling over him? Why are you that out of the new gossip man?" _ _

_ _"Yeah, sorry I don't look out for whenever a new hot guy comes to the school", Chan huffed  
defensively. _ _

_ _"Aw man, too many hot dudes come here lately", Changbin said with a small frown. "They take all the good girls and we get none."_ _

_ _"Speak for yourself man", Felix piped up with a smug look on the his face. "Cause guess who asked me to go out for coffee with her today? Shin Yuna." _ _

_ _Chan almost spat out the piece of ham sandwich he had been chewing on. "Shin Yuna as in, that hot freshman with the long blonde hair and the big tits?", he said with a tone that indicated jealousy. "How did you fucking do that, dude?" _ _

Changbin leaned down, whispering into Jisung's ear. "_ Turns out Chan is into the latest gossip, but only when it comes to chicks_", he chuckled. Jisung laughed too, agreeing with Changbin with a nod. __

_ _"I got my tricks", Felix said and wiggled his eyebrows a little, bursting out in laughter seconds after. _ _

_ _Jisung had stayed quiet through the whole conversation. Not that he wasn't interested in his friends' dating life, he liked seeing them happy. But still, he couldn't help but keep repeating Felix' words in his mind - _Hyunjin already had a horde of girls drooling over him_._ _ __

__

_ _What were the chances of Hyunjin actually taking the slightest interest in Jisung, really? He hadn't even spent a full day at school and he was already famous with the girls. He could have the hottest girl in this school with a snap of his fingers, why would he ever choose Jisung over them? And there was also not a single chance he was gay. Touchy with boys, maybe. Gay, not a chance. _ _

______

_ _Lunch went by quickly, and so did the rest of the day. Jisung didn't share any other classes with Hyunjin, meaning that he didn't see the boy at all. _ _When Jisung came back, he tried to focus on anything else than Hyunjin, in order to quickly get his homework done. _ _

_ _Somewhere in between studying science notes, Jisung got tired and decided to take a little break. _ _

_ _He grabbed his phone to briefly check on his social media. Jisung wasn't really the social media guy, he mostly used it to talk with Chan, Changbin and Felix, and some of the Internet friends he'd made over the years. _ _

_ _He opened instagram, only to find that he had a new follow request. He was shocked to find, that the request was from none other than **@h_hyunjinnn**. Who couldn't be anyone but _ the _ Hyunjin. It even had one of Hyunjin's selfies as a profile picture, so it was undoubtedly him. _ _

__ ** **** **

_ _Jisung sucked in a breath as he accepted the follow request and pressed the 'follow back' button. How had Hyunjin found him? Not that he was complaining, not at all, he was just wondering. _ _

** **** **

_ _Jisung decided that his little break was over, and decided to go back to his work. He had almost succeeded in focusing back to his science textbook, when his phone dinged, signaling that he had an incoming instagram message. _ _

** **** **

_ _Science long forgotten, he quickly opened instagram again and - oh God, this was gonna be the death of him. The message was by none other than **@h_hyunjinnn**, again. _ _

** **** **

_ _'Hey', it read. Great, who knew a single 'hey' could make Jisung's head spin that much. He quickly typed out a response, blinking a few times before pressing the send button. _ _

** **** **

_ _'It's me, Hyunjin!', the next message came. 'In case you hadn't figured haha'_ _

** **** **

_ _'Yeah, I figured', Jisung typed out smiling. 'I mean, you have a whole assortment selfie as your profile pic what did you expect XD' _ _

** **** **

_ _

** **** **

_ _**h_hyunjinnn:** Hey _ _

** **** **

_ _

** **** **

_ _**han.ji: **Hey there _ _

** **** **

_ _

** **** **

_ _**h_hyunjinnn: **It's me, Hyunjin  
**h_hyunjinnn:** In case you hadn't figured haha_ _

** **** **

_ _

** **** **

_ _**han.ji:** Yeah, it's not like you have a whole ass selfie of yours as a pfp or sth XD_ _

** **** **

_ _**h_hyunjinnn: **hey, don't tease :/_ _

** **** **

_ _Jisung chuckled lightly, Hyunjin was so cute. _ _

** **** **

_ _**han.ji: **yeah, sorry princess _ _

** **** **

_ __Was that too bold?_, Jisung thought. He'd call Felix princess for fun when the boy was being too petty, and his best friend was never bothered by it. However, even though Hyunjin didn't seem like the fragile-masculinity kind of guy, Jisung didn't know how he'd react to being called princess. _ _

** **** **

_ _Before Jisung had the time to delete the message, though, Hyunjin had already sent a reply and didn't seem bothered by it at all. _ _

** **** **

_ _**h_hyunjinnn: **Aw come on now  
** h_hyunjinnn:** >open image>_ _

** **** **

_ _Jisung's breath hitched. Hyunjin had sent him a picture already? He nervously clicked on the 'open image' button. _ _

** **** **

_ _It was actually not a picture of Hyunjin's face, but rather one of his textbooks sprawled on his desk, with 'Dying around here lol' written on it._ _

** **** **

_ _Jisung sent a similar one back, showing his unfinished essay and his science notes. _ _

** **** **

_ _Their conversation went on for a little since Hyunjin logged out, saying that he had to go to dance practice._ _

** **** **

_ _Hyunjin dances?, Jisung thought and his breath almost hitched. Wow, he'd give anything to watch Hyunjin dance. It must look so ethereal, his long limbs swaying to the rhythm of the music. Jisung felt himself get flustered at the thought only. It would be a bitch trying to concentrate back to studying. _ _

** **** **

_ ________ _

** **** **

_ _Three whole months had passed and Hyunjin and Jisung's 'friendship' was going better than ever. The two boys started hanging out both at school and outside of it. They had shared many things with each other, getting even closer and building a relationship of trust between them. _ _

** **** **

_ _One thing they had never talked about, though, was their dating life. Jisung knew this was one of the most common topics between friends, it was almost all Chan, Changbin and Felix were talking about. Him and Hyunjin, though, had never touched upon that topic, for some reason. Jisung's screwed-for-Hyunjin mind interpreted that as a sign of Hyunjin's potential interest in him. Why would Hyunjin talk to Jisung about his crush, if it was Jisung himself? That's what Jisung thought (and desperately hoped for). _ _

** **** **

_ _Also, the closer they got, the touchier Hyunjin'd became. His arm had almost found its home around Jisung's shoulders and there were times where he'd just sit a little too close to Jisung in cafeteria , even though there was plenty of space on the bench they were sitting on. The two boys would hug almost every day, and Hyunjin had even kissed Jisung's head once while hugging him, proud of the shorter boy for getting a perfect score on his biology midterms. _ _

** **** **

_ _Jisung knew that Hyunjin was naturally touchy with other people too, boys and girls. He'd seen him walk around with his arm around Minho's shoulders many times. And also, Jisung had seen him hug Yeji, one of his female friends, quite a lot of times. This made him feel jealous, since Jisung was pretty sure Yeji was into Hyunjin, from what Chaeryeong had told him. Her and Jisung had become pretty close friends lately, they had quite similar interests and Jisung felt safe with her, she looked like a nice, non-judgmental person. _ _

** **** **

_ _Still, though, Jisung was the person Hyunjin was the touchiest with, and he felt quite proud of himself for that. He loved the attention, and it was making his hopes go up, either that was good or bad. _ _

** **** **

_ _All that touching and hugging, though, had made Jisung think about _things_. He had thought of Hyunjin's lips, Hyunjin's full pink lips kissing his own, kissing him all over. Jisung had even touched himself thinking of Hyunjin, replacing his own hands with Hyunjin's larger and softer ones in his mind. _ _

** **** **

_ _Yeah, Jisung was pretty screwed. It was the first time a crush had fucked him up that bad, but it was also the first time he felt like he actually had chances with the boy he liked. Hyunjin was always sweet and affectionate with him. Jisung could not quite distinguish whether it was just in an overly friendly way, or something more though, which is something that has kept him up many nights. _ _

** **** **

_ _He was fucked. _ _

** **** **

_ ________ _

** **** **

_ _JYP high had organized a three days long school trip to Busan for the sophomores. They'd be staying in shared hotel rooms and the lists for the available rooms had just come out today. There were four five-bed rooms, six three-bed rooms and one double room. _ _

** **** **

_ _Truth to told, Jisung would give anything to get that one double room with Hyunjin. He knew that there'd be quite some competition for that room, though. Also, he'd like to room with his friends too. Chan, Changbin, Felix and him had agreed on getting a four-bed room together. Since there weren't any four-beds, though, they decided to take one more person with them and get a five-room. _ _

** **** **

_ _All four of them had agreed on asking Hyunjin to join them, since the other three started liking him as well as they got to know him. _ _

** **** **

_ _Jisung was about to ask him to join them today, in Biology class. Who knows, he thought briefly, Hyunjin and him might get the double bed of the room if Jisung was a little lucky. This was his first and only chance to maybe cuddle Hyunjin, and he'd fight for it. _ _

** **** **

_ _So, a little before the lesson started, Jisung took his seat next to Hyunjin, who was chatting with Yeji. When Jisung arrived the two greeted him, Yeji by smiling and Hyunjin by patting his back. After a minute or two Yeji left, leaving the two boys to themselves. _ _

** **** **

_ _"Hey there", Jisung said with a smile on his face after waving Yeji goodbye. _ _

** **** **

_ _"Hey Sungie", Hyunjin shot a smile back. Oh, has Jisung mentioned how much he loves it when Hyunjin uses his nickname. "What's got you so smiley today?" _ _

** **** **

_ _"Well," Jisung started, "the available rooms list for the trip came out today and I was wondering whether you've decided who you're gonna room with." _ _

** **** **

_ _"Nope, not really" Hyunjin said. "Why?" _ _

** **** **

_ _"Changbin, Chan, Felix and I want you to room with us", Jisung suggested. "Are you in?" _ _

** **** **

_ _Hyunjin seemed quite surprised. "Really, they want me too? I thought you four would room together."_ _

** **** **

_ _"Yeah, that was the original plan, but there aren't any four-beds available", Jisung said. "We really do all want you, though", he quickly assured with a smile. _'Well, we don't all want you in the same way but anyways'_, he thought to himself. _ _

** **** **

_ _"Well, then yeah I'll join you", Hyunjin grinned. "How come there aren't any four-bed rooms? What rooms are available anyway?" _ _

** **** **

_ _"Four five-beds, some three-bed -I don't exactly remember how many- and a double", Jisung informed him. _ _

** **** **

_ _Hyunjin snorted a little. "A double? Wow, that'd have been nice." Jisung gave him a look and Hyunjin was quick to defend himself. "What, you know. It's private and all."_ _

** **** **

_ _Jisung smirked a little. "Is there anyone Jinnie would like to take a double room with? Be private and all", he quoted Hyunjin's words teasingly, praying in the back of his mind that it'd be him, the one Hyunjin would like to share a double with. _ _

** **** **

_ _"Oh come on", Hyunjin said, eyeing Jisung nervously "you know there is somebody". _ _

** **** **

_ _Oh. There is. Jisung's breath suddenly got caught in his throat, could that be it? Hyunjin had suddenly become so nervous talking about it with him, could Jisung's assumptions be true? Could Jisung really be who Hyunjin would like to be in the double with? _ _

** **** **

_ _"And who is it, Jinnie?", Jisung said leaning a little closer, with a little smirk. Hyunjin was so cute when he was nervous. _ _

** **** **

_ _"Yeah, no, I'm not saying", Hyunjin laughed a little, avoiding the question. "As if you don't already know who it is" _ _

** **** **

_ _"Well I actually don't know, come on ", Jisung pressed knowingly. "Let's say that there's somebody I would like to share a double with too. I'll tell you who it is only if you tell me first.", he said in a moment of boldness. _ _

** **** **

_ _Hyunjin sighed. "Okay then". He looked behind Jisung, probably checking if Chaeryeong was next to Jisung, but she wasn't there. "It's stupid, since boys can't room with girls, but anyways", Hyunjin leaned closer to Jisung's ear to whisper "it's Yeji."_ _

** **** **

_ _Jisung felt his mind go blank. Girls. Yeji. So Hyunjin wanted to room with Yeji. A girl. And certainly not Jisung. _ _

** **** **

_ _"Well, Sungie, now that I told you", Jisung heard Hyunjin say, snapping out of his daze. This time he didn't even pay attention to his nickname being used. "Who would you want to take to the double?" _ _

** **** **

_ _Jisung's fogged mind tried to think of something. 'You!' , he wanted to answer. 'A girl!' , his brain reminded him painfully. What girl? Jisung at least tried to think, when Chaeryeong entering the class came into his vision. _ _

** **** **

_ _"Ch-Chaeryeong", he whispered back to Hyunjin, who had a look of anticipation on his face. _ _

** **** **

_ _"Oh yeah", Hyunjin said with a satisfied look on his face. "I freaking knew it man, I knew little Sungie's got a crush on Chaeryeong.", he said heartily, clasping Jisung's back. "A good catch, if you ask me", Hyunjin smirked. _ _

** **** **

_ _Jisung felt his eyes brim with tears. Oh no. That's exactly what he didn't want. Hyunjin being straight, Hyunjin not having a crush on him, Hyunjin having a crush on somebody else. Why, why was he so stupid? Why did he let himself develop yet another crush?_ _

** **** **

_ _"Shh, now, your girl is coming", Hyunjin whispered into Jisung's ear and chuckled. The raven-haired boy then stood up, presumably to leave Jisung and Chaeryeong alone, and shot the blonde boy a knowing look. _ _

** **** **

_ _Jisung tried to contain his tears as Chaeryeong sat next to him and greeted him, while he saw Hyunjin make his way over to Yeji. _ _

** **** **

_ ________ _

** **** **

_ _That afternoon, Jisung didn't even bother trying to start his homework. When he arrived home he immediately ran to his bedroom and fell headfirst on his bed, ignoring his mom asking if he's okay. _ _

** **** **

_ _No, he wasn't. He had spent the entire day trying not to cry, being unusually quiet and closed to himself. Not even his friends' ridiculous humor at lunch managed to cheer him up. Even Felix' stories about about date with Yuna left him uninterested. On top of the that, every shared class he had with Hyunjin was physical torture. _ _

** **** **

_ _Now, with his face buried deep into his pillow, he could finally let his tears go. He was so, so stupid. He hated himself, he really did. Why would he just go develop yet another pointless, illusive crush on a boy? What was the chance that the guy he fell for would actually like him back? That he'd be gay too, that he wouldn't be disgusted if he learned that another boy had a crush on him? _ _

** **** **

_ _At first he really had though that Hyunjin was different. He was just so sweet and touchy. He never called him 'bro', or 'man', or any of these names male friends would call each other. Just 'Sungie'. Was he really Hyunjin's best friend now? His freaking best friend, who Hyunjin would start talking to about Yeji's boobs all the time? Fucking great. _ _

** **** **

_ _What does Yeji have over him anyway? Well, as Jisung said before, boobs. She's a girl and Hyunjin likes girls, not boys like Jisung. And she was also really nice, if Jisung wasn't hopelessly in love with Hyunjin he'd have been happy for Hyunjin to be with her. _ _

** **** **

_ _Now, though, he couldn't help but hate her. He hated Yeji, he hated himself for falling for a straight guy. Again. _ _

** **** **

_ _Jisung heard his phone beep over his sobs. It lit up, showing that he had a new instagram message. Oh, it was Hyunjin. Jisung cursed inwardly, this was the first time a message from Hyunjin didn't make his heart flutter. He reluctantly opened the conversation, as the dinging of his phone continued. _ _

** **** **

__ _**h_hyunjinnn: **heyy Sungie _  
**h_hyunjinnn: **great news!!!  
**h_hyunjinnn: **Yeji just texted me asking if you're interested in somebody  
**h_hyunjinnn: **she said that Chaeryeong told her to ask me  
**h_hyunjinnn: **;))  
**h_hyunjinnn: **what do you want me to answer? 

** **** **

_ _Jisung bit his pillow in frustration. Great, fucking great. Hyunjin was now playing cupid on him and Chaeryeong. He felt even more hot tears running down his cheeks, staining his pillow. _ _

** **** **

_ _Jisung felt his chest tighten impossibly, his heart literally stang and he was going dizzy from all the crying. Why, why was he so stupid?_ _

** **** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just genderswap my own first (and only) heartbreak and turned it into a fic? Nooo I would never :')


	8. D-8 shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so silly, I love it XD
> 
> Enjoy y'all <3

Jisung and Hyunjin loved grocery shopping together almost as much as they loved each other, so what better way to spend a lazy saturday morning than volunteer to do Jisung's mother's weekly shopping? They both took an abnormally huge liking in strolling around the supermarket and being stupid while playing with those supermarket trolleys, so who was Mrs. Han to deprive them of such a pleasure? Every Saturday she handed her son and his friend - well, a little more than a friend actually, but she doesn't need to know that- a list of what she needed for the following week, along with some money that she'd instruct them to ‘use wisely’. 

This was a very special shopping Saturday for Hyunjin and Jisung, since this would be their first time visiting the new Supermarket that opened about half a week ago in their neighborhood. So after taking the fifty pounds bill Mrs. Han gave them they immediately raced to their newfound heaven.

Just one look was enough for somebody to realize that the supermarket was some serious modern stuff. The construction was unusually large and it looked so nice and polished, that the boys would have mistaken it for an office building if not for the huge red banners with ‘Super mark-mark’ written on them with large yellow letters, hung in each side of the entrance. Jisung and Hyunjin gulped at the sight entering that monster of a supermarket, not even taking notice of the miserable looking worker in the green uniform, who greeted them with a smile as fake as their statement of being ‘just best friends’ - well, at least that's what their parents knew. 

When the initial shock was gone, Jisung somehow managed to remember the actual reason they were here for and pulled out the list his mother gave him. Hyunjin took a peek at the list as well, resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. Not particularly reading it, just letting his eyes skim over the words as he nuzzled in Jisung's neck. 

“Eggs, milk, coffee, lemon juice, sugar, pie crust, whipped cream, dark chocolate, sweet almonds…”, Jisung read out loud and stopped mid-list with a frown. “What is all this? Is mom going to throw a bake-off by herself or something?”

“I see blueberries and raspberries on the list, is there a chance she'll be making her amazing black forest pancakes again?", Hyunjin asked with a hopeful smile and licked his lips. 

" She better be", Jisung laughed. “Well, whatever, we should quickly finish with mom’s shopping and then investigate this place a little”, he said as he reached for one of the new shiny metallic trolleys, ignoring the slight distaste on his boyfriend's face. 

“Or,” Hyunjin smirked, “we could have a little fun beforehand and explore our new district first”. Jisung turned to see a mischievous grin spread on the boy's face. 

“Hyunjin, no”, Jisung stammered torn between doing what he should do as the and nice boy he is, or make sure that chaos ensues in the new supermarket as well as it did in the old one, with the company of his lovely boyfriend. 

“Hyunjin, yes” the taller boy whispered in Jisung's ear and sprinted to what seemed to be the clothing section, without giving his boyfriend a chance to argue more about how they'd spend their time at their supermarket. That was all that was needed for Jisung to give up, grab a trolley and start chasing Hyunjin in the hallways after shouting a ‘You'll fucking pay for this, Hwang Hyunjin.’, which earned him a few glares from an elderly couple shopping nearby. 

After a few minutes and many annoyed customers, Jisung finally found Hyunjin lounging in the childrens’ section, carefully inspecting a pink bunny plushie.

“I left you alone for about five minutes and you're already ditching me for a stuffed toy, you little shit?”, Jisung exclaimed faking an authoritative tone, even though he ended up laughing mid-sentence. 

“I'd never ditch you for anyone, babe, even for somebody as cute as this little guy”, Hyunjin said with a fake hurt look on his face and gave the plushie a last squeeze before putting it back in its place, next to its equally as pink and furry brothers. “Besides, you were taking too long to find me, I got bored”, he remarked with an exaggerated pout. “You used to run much quicker than this, what happened? Did you put on a pound or two, Sungie?”, he added playfully and poked his boyfriend's belly, earning an exasperated huff as a reply.

“Hey, by the way, look what I found!”, Hyunjin said eagerly pointing to the colouring blocks in the school supplies section, which was next to the childrens’ one. Jisung immediately understood what the older boy meant by it and they quickly rushed to the glittery colouring blocks, sprinting past colorful crayons and fluorescent markers. 

“Which one should we go for?”, the blonde boy asked, his gaze roaming from the blocks with princess on the cover to the ones that were animal shaped. Last time they had done it they had chosen one with two fairies wearing purplish dresses. Oh, and one that had what must have been the illustrator's terrible attempt to imitate the figure of McQueen on the cover, Jisung remembered. 

“Hmm.. What about this one?”, Hyunjin suggested, pointing to one with a sparkly blue squirrel chasing after an acorn. “It reminds me of you”, he added reaching for Jisung's squishy squirrel cheeks, before getting his hand lightly swatted away. 

“Yeah, let's do this one,” Jisung agreed with a hum and grabbed the squirrel block. “Did you find a pen?”, he asked his boyfriend, who replied with a yep as he was already uncapping a bright green pen with a cats print. 

“I give you the honor of marking our lane this time,” smiled Hyunjin giving the pen to Jisung, who excitedly opened the first page and scribbled a big ‘HJ+HH’, before drawing a large heart around it. See, this had been their habit since they started their supermarket-wrecking thing - declaring their secret love to everyone, by marking their territory in the school supplies section (or maybe declaring it only to the poor kid who gets their chosen coloring block, but it made them happy anyways). 

“Here's to another supermarket that's all ours, babe”, Hyunjin grinned proudly and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. Jisung chuckled. 

“You do realize how stupid this sounds, right?”, the blonde said looking up to his boyfriend with an amused smile.

“So what?”, Hyunjin chuckled back with a glint in his eyes. “I like being stupid with you”

“You sap”, Jisung mumbled trying to hide his lowkey content smile. “Shut up and let's go for some more exploring, I think I passed by the candy corridor when chasing you”, he said pointing to the aisle on their left. That only was enough for Hyunjin, one of his hands grabbing the smaller boy's wrist and the other one the trolley handle. 

After some running around, a little more than a few weirded out glances from strangers and about a dozen chocolate bars being tossed into the trolley (Jisung's mother wouldn't mind, right?), they made their way to the clothing and footwear section. As Jisung had declared, he needed a new pair of flip-flops. And as they were tied between lemon green and dark blue flip-flops, another trolley crashed into them out of the blue. 

"What the fuck?", Hyunjin cursed exasperatedly and immediately regretted it when he turned to see two young boys standing behind the other trolley. His gaze immediately softened, it must've been an accident. 

"Hey guys sorry, it's okay, just be a little more careful next time yeah?" Hyunjin smiled at them and expected to get a smile in return, but was met with a frown from one of the boys. 

"No, _you_ be more careful next time, doofus" the kid argued, leaving Hyunjin's mouth wide open. 

"What did you just call me?", Hyunjin frowned. "Where are your parents boy?" 

"Jinnie, enough!", Jisung dived in to save the situation. "He's just a kid, don't get angry" 

"Me, a kid? I don't think so, blondie", the boy scowled, shooting a glare at Jisung. 

"Well, how old are you then, you big man?", Jisung forced a smile on his face, trying to keep his temper. 

"I'm nine", he answered with a smirk. 

Jisung rolled his eyes. "See that's what I'm talking about, at nine you're still a kid."

The boy gasped visibly offended. "Oh yeah, then how come I'm still a kid but almost taller than you?" he smirked, high-fived his friend and stood on his tiptoes in an attempt to tower over Jisung.

Jisung was getting worked up, all his patience gone. He would've certainly cussed at the kid if Hyunjin hadn't held him back by planting a firm hand on his shoulder. 

"_Oh come on, he's so asking for it_", Jisung whisper-shouted in Hyunjin's ear. 

"_I know babe, but what can we do about it?_", Hyunjin whispered back just as furiously. "We just have to slowly, slowly back awa-" 

"Yo, doofuses!" the little shit spoke again making Hyunjin and Jisung huff out. "You think you can beat my bro and I in a trolley race?" he said as the two kids fist bumped. 

"Nope, no trolley racing kiddo" Jisung said as calmly as possible, plastering a smile on his face. 

"Ha, are you two afraid of us?", the little guy pressed. "Come on, we're just two _little kids_." he fake-pouted. 

"Now that was it" Hyunjin exclaimed, bumping his fist against the poor trolley. "Sungie go to the left, I'll take the right side." he said and grabbed the right side of their trolley aggressively. "See who's the doofus now" 

"_This is not a good idea_" Jisung whisper-yelled in his boyfriend's ear, but grabbed the trolley handle nonetheless. 

"_I know_", Hyunjin said with a little smirk. "_But what better way to establish our dominance in the supermarket?_" 

Jisung's frown faltered, he seemed to seriously consider it. "_Y'know what, it's stupid. But let's do it._" he whispered back with a determined smile. 

"Okay, on my count to three we start." Hyunjin said, shifting his attention to the two kids, who were already positioned their cart next to theirs. "First one to reach the butcher's wins" Hyunjin smirked, Jisung and him had found a shortcut to the butcher's through the beverages section. 

"Okay start counting" the kid said with an affirmative nod. 

"Oh you're so losing", Hyunjin muttered under his breath. "Okay, ...one, ...tw-" 

Before he had even finished the word 'two' the kids had already bolted away from them,laughing mischievously. 

"HEY, HEY, NOT FAIR", Jisung shouted, and they immediately took off running to the direction of the their shortcut. 

"These little shits!" Hyunjin growled as soon as they saw the beverages section round the corner. 

"We still got them baby!" Jisung yelled in determination, speeding up as they entered the alley that led them straight to the butcher's. 

"Hah! We got th-", a smirk formed on Hyunjin's face, but disappeared in a few seconds when Hyunjin realized where they were heading to. In a short distance of about a meter there was not the butcher's, but a giant pyramid of Coca-Cola cans. 

"Jisung! Retreat, retreat!", Hyunjin shouted, turning to look at his equally as terrified boyfriend. It was too late though, at the speed the trolley was going, it was practically uncontrollable. So they both closed their eyes and got ready for the collision. 

Crash! Coca Cola cans went flying through the air as the previously meticulously stacked pyramid collapsed. The two boyfriend's barely missed the cans by jumping to the side and landing with a loud thud. 

'It's okay, we'll just stack them back up and it'll be like nothing ever happened', Hyunjin thought, before he spinned his head around and- oh no. Half the coca cola cans had opened when they hit the ground and brown fizzy liquid had started flowing out of them. 

Jisung sprang to his feet panicking, at the same moment three supermarket workers in matching uniforms came rushing to them. "No no no, that's not happening!" Jisung panicked, fighting to keep himself from cursing out loud. 

One of the workers did it for him, though, when a loud 'what the fuck?' left her mouth. "You two, what did you do?", she asked with a scowl, directing her gaze to the two boyfriends.

"Um, we" Hyunjin started, keeping his eyes low. "...crashed?" he mumbled apologetically. 

He saw the three workers facepalm indignantly, he couldn't blame them. They were the ones responsible to clear this mess. And he also didn't miss the 'what are they, 5 year olds?' being passed between the two workers who had remained silent before. 

As if the situation wasn't humiliating enough already, Jisung and Hyunjin saw a guy with a 'director' badge on his suit rounding the corner. 

"What's going on here?", the guy asked, raising his eyebrows. "What's all this mess, Solbin?" he asked, shifting his gaze to the first female worker. 

The girl, or Solbin figuratively, huffed. "These idiots… I mean guys", she corrected herself after earning a sharp glance from the director. "crashed into the Coca-Cola pyramid because they were trolley-racing or something."

"Is this true, boys?" the director asked sternly. 

Hyunjin and Jisung could only nod, ashamed. "We…We'll pay for them though.", Jisung assured them. Hyunjin wanted to rip his hair off. With what money? 

Right. Jisung's mother's money. How could he forget? 

…..

A few minutes later, the two of them were walking next to each other on their way to Jisung's house, heads hung low. As soon as they had paid for their mess with the entire fifty dollar bill, they were immediately kicked out of the supermarket. But not before seeing the two annoying kids from earlier sticking their tongues out at them, mocking them. 

Well, if you actually think about it, it's pretty ridiculous, funny even. 'That's certainly a way to leave your mark in the new supermarket', Hyunjin thought, a smile forming on his face. 

He lifted his face to glance at Jisung, finding his boyfriend already looking at him with a similar silly smile plastered on his face. It was a matter of seconds until the two of them erupted in laughter, obnoxious snorts and frantic giggles making people on the street throw them weirded out glances. 

"We're so fucked.", Jisung said in between chuckles, when they had finally calmed down a little. 

"Yes we are.", Hyunjin grinned. "It was totally worth it though.", he said before slinging an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, bringing him closer. 

"Well, duh", Jisung smiled and pecked Hyunjin on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trolley racing is THE guilty pleasure, man


	9. D-9 hanging out with friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As y'all might have noticed, new chapters have started coming out every second day lately. School is being a bitch, so I don't have time to write an upload every day, so every second day it is. 
> 
> Now, enjoy :))

If a nightout on a Wednesday, aka. on a working day doesn't sound like the norm to you, then you're definitely not a member of Jisung's friend group. Half of them only had part-time jobs that didn't indicate waking up at ass o'clock in the morning to get to their working place, that was a contributory factor. 

Jisung though, trying to become a responsible independent young adult with a stable job and an acceptable sleep schedule, wasn't that fond of these night outs, really. He had promised himself that he wouldn't go out with his friends on a week day ever again. Here he was, though, getting ready for a night at the hottest club in Seoul with the idiots he considers acquaintances. Well, tonight was a special case anyways. It was Felix', one of his best friends’ birthday and they had to go out to celebrate. And no, the fact that his crush for two years would be there as well didn't play a major role to Jisung agreeing to go out. Definitely not. 

Hence, after putting on an outfit Felix himself had picked for him and had also labeled as ‘deadly hot’, Jisung locked the door behind him and waited for his friends to come pick him up. Less than a minute later, a grey car pulled up in front of his apartment, with a smiley Jeongin sticking his head out of the back window and motioning for Jisung to join them. 

When he reached the car and opened the back door, he realized that he must've been the last one who they had to pick up. Changbin was driving and Felix waved at Jisung from the passenger seat. The only empty seat was the one on the far left of the backseat, which was next to - oh, it was next to Hyunjin, meaning that Jisung would have to be a be squished against him. 

After greeting them all shortly he got in the car as well and buckled up his seatbelt. What he didn't expect was Hyunin to throw an arm around him in greeting with a “Hi, Sungie.” and a smile. Jisung's breath hitched at the close proximity. Oh boy, he was in for a long ride, even though the club was only about a kilometer away. And that is because, surprise surprise, Hyunjin was the one Jisung had a big fat crush on. 

Well, actually, the ride was way more enjoyable than Jisung had imagined it to be. The presence of his friends and Felix's stupid jokes took his mind away from his crush clinging onto him pretty effectively. Fate mustn't have ever taken a particular liking in Jisung, though, because at some point Hyunjin thought that this was a good time to ask Jisung about the music track he was making for him. Oh yes, that's a whole other story.

Jisung was a producer at a pretty famous music company and Hyunjin was a professional dancer. Hyunjin would participate in a local dancing competition next winter and he needed a soundtrack to dance on, but couldn't find any that fit his concept. So, Jisung, being the good -and pretty whipped for Hyunjin - friend he was, offered to make one for him. The dancer had happily agreed and Jisung had immediately started working on it, even eating away at his sleep hours for the track to be perfect. Hey, don't blame him, he just wanted to please Hyunin okay? 

“I'm still working on it, but it will be ready in the next few days.” Jisung said as calmly as his beating heart allowed him to. “I'll tell you when it's ready, you can come pick it up. Or, you know, I could bring it to you as well.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Hyunjin smiled warmly. “Thanks Sungie. It really means a lot to me, I know how busy you've been these days.”

“Hey, it's nothing”, Jisung grinned and a warm feeling pooled in his stomach. You know, those so called butterflies. 

Right as he said that the car came to a stop and the lights of the fancy night club came into view. After a little shuffling and some whining from Jeongin because Jisung had accidentally stepped on his foot, the four of them were out of the car and heading towards the club. Jisung's heart was still beating hard and Hyunjin might or might not have noticed, but who was he to know what could've made the blonde's heart throb that much. 

It was when Jisung realized - after a quick glance at his phone, of course - it was getting way past his bedtime for a weekday, that he finally decided to leave the club. They had celebrated Felix’ birthday enough, anyway. Woojin would drive him home and then go to his own as well, seeing as the oldest of the world group was the only sane one, along with Jisung. If the other seven idiots felt like staying awake till the crack of dawn, then so be it. Jisung, however, had an early morning meeting with his manager the next day, and he really didn't feel like getting into trouble either for being late or not attending it at all. 

Just before they left, though, it hit him - Hyunjin's dance track. He didn't have the opportunity to tell him when it will be ready yet, even though the raven boy had asked him right before they arrived at the club. He looked around for Hyunjin, but due to Jisung's godawful luck he was nowhere to be seen. An immense desire to go home and an irritated Woojin threatening that he'll leave without Jisung, lead him to deciding that he'll ask somebody else to tell Hyunjin that he'll call him in the next three days. 

To his luck - or maybe not really - he spotted Chan on the dance floor, pretty close to where he was standing and called out to him. The music blasting from the speakers was too loud though, so it took Jisung a good five tries to get Chan to notice him. And when he finally did, the older guy shuffled through the mass of bodies towards Jisung's direction. 

“Hey, Sungie, what's up?”,Chan half-shouted to be heard over the loud music. 

“Woojin and I are leaving”, Jisung yelled as he tried to avoid two dancing girls that almost came crashing into him. 

“You're doing what?”, Chan asked frowning, the music burning holes into his ears as he tried to hear what Jisung was saying 

“_Lea-ving!_”, Jisung repeated. “We're leaving”, he said and earned an acknowledging hum from Chan. He wondered whether he should ask his older friend where Hyunin is, but decided that it'd be useless seeing as the massive crowd must've swallowed Hyunin. It'd be too hard to find him. 

“Tell Hyunjin that _I'll call him_ to tell him about the track”, Jisung said, turning to look at Chan again. 

The large frown that spread on Chan's face was something Jisung didn't expect, just like the exaggerated “Tell him what?” that Chan shouted.

Jisung rolled his eyes, the old man really needed to go test his hearing at some point. “Tell him that _I'll call him_!”, said Jisung again, carefully mouthing his words for Chris to hear. 

“You wan-- _what_? Sungie, what are you saying, are you drunk or something?”, Chan yelled over the loud EDM music screeching in his ears with a half amused, half worried smile. 

“No Chan, I'm not drunk for God's sake!”, Jisung exclaimed starting to get frustrated by Chan's stupidity. And his phone screen lighting up with a phone call from Woojin did nothing to help the situation. 

“Look, just tell him that _I’ll. Call. Him ._ You got it?”, he shouted for one last time. Thankfully he finally got a thumbs up from Chan, even though the perplexed expression on his face had not faltered the slightest. So, now assured that his message was finally going to reach Hyunjin, Jisung exited the packed club to join Woojin outside. 

Chan couldn't believe it. This just did not make sense. It could've been the alcohol getting to his head or the extremely loud music banging in his ears, of course. But why would his younger friend ask him to tell Hyunjin that _he wants him_? 

Peace and quiet. For a single afternoon, that's all Jisung craved for, all he'd ever asked for. A day where none of his idiot friends intruded his apartment against his will and started nagging him. An afternoon where he could just peacefully work on his tracks without anyone interrupting him. 

The damn doorbell just wouldn't stop ringing, though, so he was obliged to let today's intruder in. With a huff he saved the file he was working on - Hyunjin's track - and walked to the door nonchalantly. He twisted the door handle and lifted his eyes to see which idiot felt like ruining his day again, and oh - it was Hyunjin. 

Jisung took a sharp breath. Hyunjin never came, at least not alone. He had only come to visit once and that was along with Jeongin and Felix, so it doesn't count. Does it? Jisung wasn't going to ponder on it anyways, because fuck, his crush was right outside his door while he was in his oversized sweatpants and his hair could only be compared to a bird's nest. 

“Hyunjin”, he smiled a little awkwardly, “come in! How are you?”

Much to Jisung's surprise his awkward look mirrored itself on Hyunjin's face, who seemed to be a little uncomfortable and out of place. “Hey, I'm ok. What about you?”

“Fine”, Jisung replied as he lead Hyunin to his apartment - as he only now noticed and freaked out - messy living room. “Um, would you like something to drink?”

“Nah, I'm fine, thanks”, Hyunjin answered sheepishly, not making the situation any easier for the both of them. 

After they were both sat down and had made about a dozen failed attempts at small talk, Jisung couldn't have any more of this. Hyunjin was not his usual self, the bundle of awkwardness before his eyes didn't represent the bubbly Hyunjin he knew the slightest. 

“Ok, so” Jisung started hoping that he wouldn't come off too rude. “Is there a particular reason you came to see me?”

“No, I mean yeah”, Hyunjin started, earning a puzzled look from the blonde. “Well to be honest yeah, it's about what you told Chan”

“What did I tell Chan?”, wondered Jisung, trying to recall last night's events. “Oh, you mean the thing I told him to say to you? Yeah, what about it?”

“Umm, is it true? I mean, I'd have guessed that you were drunk or something when you said it, that it was the alcohol speaking. I know you don't drink though, so yeah.", Hyunjin gulped. "Don't you think you could've told me in person, though? You didn't have to make Chan do it.” Hyunjin looked troubled 

“I couldn't find you, that's why I told Chan.” Why was Hyunjin so upset about this? Jisung just wanted to tell him that he'll call him, it's not that big of a deal. “It wasn't that important, anyways”

“It wasn't that important?”, Hyunjin frowned, seemingly perplexed. “Well, I actually think that it's pretty fucking important. Couldn't you at least say it at some other time? Or did you really think that last night at the club was the perfect moment to tell me that _you want me_?”

What. Jisung had to stop himself from answering to process what had just been said. Did Hyunjin really just say that he knows about Jisung's crush? 

“What?”, the blonde gasped, his eyes widening. What was even happening? “I mean fuck, I do, but how do you know?” he panicked both internally and externally. 

“Are you serious?”, Hyunjin huffed in exasperation. “You made Chan tell me that you want me and you don't even remember it?”

“Wait.” Jisung's brain was running twenty miles a second. “Chan told you that I want you?”

“Yes, Jisung, that's what you told him to do.” Hyunjin sighed in frustration. 

“But-- but what I told him was that _I'll call you. _About your dance track, you know…”, Jisung muttered. 

“Are you fucking joking?”, Hyunjin gasped. “He told me that you want me, oh my God! I'm sorry, I'm such a fool, fuck”, he exclaimed quickly and his face turned beet red. 

Jisung had never felt the urge to choke his beloved hyung, as much as he did now. Because of Chan Jisung's chances with Hyunjin were completely ruined. He just hoped that Hyunjin wouldn't have gotten a completely wrong idea of Jisung's feelings - which wasn't that wrong to be honest, but still. 

“Oh my God, Hyunjin, I'd never tell Chan this!”, he exclaimed waving his arms in denial. “Not like this…”, he mumbled subconsciously, before he could stop himself. 

Hyunjin's eyebrows quirked at this “Not like this? What do you mean?”, he asked, and Jisung could swear that the boy's eyes lit up a little. 

“I-- nothing, Jinnie”, Jisung panicked, his mind running a thousand miles a second. How the hell had he gotten himself in this situation, he wondered amusedly. Next time he sees Chan he'll beat his ass for sure. 

“Come on Sungie tell me”, Hyunjin pressed, instantly moving a little closer. 

Jisung thought for a moment. There's no way Hyunjin would have been that persistent if he didn't expect a specific answer, possibly the one Jisung would eventually have to give. So what was there to lose, save for his dignity, and maybe his heart. As Felix would say, Jisung decided to yeet it and see what comes with it. 

He took a deep breath, here it goes. “Chan, as stupid as he might be, was not totally wrong”

Hyunjin's eyes glinted with what looked like a spark of hope. "Do you mean that…? ”

“Yes Jinnie, I do want you.” Damn that sounds a little wrong, Jisung panicked. “I mean, I don't want want you, I just -- I like you Jinnie, very much”, Jisung almost rambled. 

The reaction he got out of Hyunjin was quite unexpected. “Fucking finally, Sungie!”, the younger boy grinned in excitement before tackling Jisung into a big hug, which the blonde could only melt in. 

“And you know what” the raven haired continued. “I might happen to like you too, very very much” he whispered teasingly into Jisung's ears, his arms wrapped tightly around the blonde's smaller frame. 

Jisung couldn't wrap his mind around it, really. He had done it, confessed to his crush with an outstanding success! 

“Oh my gosh it's actually happening isn't it?”, Jisung breathed out in disbelief and Hyunjin only giggled in response, adorably. Oh God Jisung was smitten. 

“Jinnie”, Jisung smiled after slowly pulling away from the hug so that he could face his now, boyfriend? Yes, boyfriend. 

Jisung noticed Hyunjin leaning closer. "Can I?", he heard the taller boy whisper, and could only nod before connecting their lips. It felt even better than he'd imagined, Hyunjin's full lips felt incredible pressing against his. 

They broke the kiss seconds later, breaths labored and lips stretched into soft smiles. 

"After all, I guess we owe Chan a 'thank you' ", Jisung chuckled. 

"And a 'fuck you' too", Hyunjin remarked with a smile before diving in and pressing their lips together again.


	10. D-10 with animal ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What crack was I on when writing this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, listen up!!!! 
> 
> Important for this chapter :
> 
> The Netflix series 'Orange is the new black' is mentioned in this chapter. What you need to know about OITNB in order to read it :
> 
> \- It takes place in a female prison  
\- Piper (blonde) and Alex (raven) are girlfriends and prisoners (and hot) 
> 
> There you go, now enjoy!!!

It was Halloween, and Jisung was not about to give up this year. He was gonna make his boyfriend, Hyunjin wear an actual Halloween costume, no matter what he had to do for this to happen. 

Halloween had been Jisung's favorite holiday since he was a kid, he loved dressing up in weird or fancy costumes a little too much. Every Halloween he'd plan his costume weeks, even months ahead, and always make sure everything was perfect about it. 

Two years ago, though, Jisung had finally found himself a boyfriend called Hyunjin , who he truly and deeply loved. But there was just one problem - Hyunjin really wasn't into Halloween. Not that he hated it or something, he just didn't really get the concept of dressing up and going to parties wearing ridiculous costumes. 

The last two Halloweens Jisung had tried anything possible, in order to make Hyunjin wear couple costumes with him. Don't get Hyunjin wrong, he was a really nice answer endlessly supportive boyfriend, but when it came to Halloween - it just wasn't really his thin. Like at all. 

Their two Halloweens together, Jisung had only managed to coax Hyunjin to wear matching animal ears with him - that's how far they'd go. Jisung would wear cat ears and Hyunjin dog ears, and that was it. And Jisung was determined to change that this year. 

A month before Halloween, Jisung decided to put his brain cells into use, and try to approach the matter with rationality. If he suggested something that Hyunjin inevitably liked, he couldn't possibly say no, right? 

He thought, what does Hyunjin love? (except Jisung, of course, duh.) He loved his dog Kkami, 'Orange is the new black' (the series Hyunjin and Jisung had been binge-ing together for months), and sushi. 

Kkami, dog. No, scratch that, Jisung's trying to avoid animal ears for the third time. 

'Orange is the new black', maybe, not a bad idea, he'd have to think about that. 

Sushi. Sushi? Yes, that was it! Jisung mentally high fived himself. He had stumbled upon some really cute sushi costume a few days ago on the Internet, which were surprisingly quite affordable. Why not give it a try? 

Jisung had planned the whole thing out, even taking Hyunjin out for sushi to reveal his idea to him. 

And there they were, seated at a table for two at their local sushi restaurant and enjoying their food, when Jisung suddenly spoke up. 

"Jinnie.", he called, in order to bring his boyfriend's attention to himself. "Look at that spicy tuna roll", he said pointing to, well, a spicy tuna roll. "Sometimes, don't you feel like you wanna _talk_ a spicy tuna roll, _connect_ with a spicy tuna roll, _become_ a spicy tuna roll?", he said, taking a deep breath. 

For some reason, Jisung really had no idea why, Hyunjin was looking at him as if his boyfriend had grown a second head. "...no?", Hyunjin said seemingly confused. "Do you?" 

"Yeah, sometimes", Jisung replied casually. "But like, would you like it if one day you actually became a spicy tuna roll?", he asked, putting on his serious face. 

"Jisung, baby, is everything okay?", Hyunjin sounded deeply concerned by now. "If something's wrong, you know you can always talk to me about it", he said as he grabbed Jisung's hands in his. 

"It's just, y'know", Jisung started with a small smile. "I might have a way to make you become a spicy tuna roll", he winked. 

"What are you trying to say?", Hyunjin frowned. 

Jisung let one of Hyunjin's hands go in order to pull out his phone. "I found these really cute sushi Halloween costumes online, you can be a spicy tuna roll and I'll be a Philadelphia roll, we'll match! Isn't that cute?", he said in a single breath.

"Seriously now.", Jisung looked at Hyunjin, to find his boyfriend looking at him with a look that was a mix of amusement and disappointment. "You brought me here just to ask me if I want to dress up as a freaking spicy tuna roll?", he snorted. "I appreciate the determination Sungie, but there's no way we're doing this"

"But-", Jisung tried one last time. 

"No buts baby", Hyunjin said sternly. "Please, don't make me do this" 

"You'd have been a really sexy spicy tuna roll though", Jisung huffed and stuffed yet another spring roll in his mouth. 

Jisung had to try harder, he knew that very well. He was sure he'd find Hyunjin's weak spot at some point, he just had to keep trying. 

Next step : 'Orange is the new black' 

The two boyfriends had began binge-watching this show as soon as they made a Netflix account. It was their favorite show, and Hyunjin was madly in love with Piper (he used to say that if he weren't into dudes, he'd have a massive crush on her). 

So, one day while they were watching one of the newest episodes cuddled up in their couch, Jisung just let it slip. 

"Hey babe", he called, turning to look at Hyunjin from where he was almost squashed around the raven's arm on his shoulders. "What'd you say if for Halloween", he started, ignoring the way Hyunjin's eyed rolled at the word 'Halloween', "we dressed up as Piper and Alex? Wouldn't that be cute?" 

"Cute huh", Hyunjin said, seeming like he was actually thinking about it. "Well at least it's better than dressing up as sushi rolls.", he said nonchalantly. 

Jisung's mouth dropped open. Was it that easy? "So is that a yes?", he asked hopefully. 

"No, not yet", Hyunjin replied and Jisung's smile faltered a little. "You're gonna be Piper right?", he smirked. "Will I see my two favorite blondies become one?" 

"Mhm, maybe, if you say yes", Jisung purred. "I'll be your blondie, and you'll be my hot raven lesbian girlfriend", he chuckled. 

"Do you know where we could get prison uniforms from?", Hyunjin asked, and Jisung was on cloud nine. He might have finally convinced his boyfriend to wear an actual Halloween costume. 

"Of course, you idiot", Jisung rolled his eyes. "On the Internet", he said and grabbed his phone, looking up 'e-bay' right away and typing 'prison uniform costume' in the search bar. 

A few results immediately popped up and Jisung scrolled through them. "Which ones should we get?", he asked. 

"I don't know, maybe the cheapest ones?", Hyunjin contemplated it. "I'd rather spend my money on something else, not prison uniforms."

Jisung frowned, his brows scrunching up. "Since when have e-bay Halloween costumes been that expensive?''. Jisung was the kind of guy who would spend money on costumes but not that much and for a freaking prison uniform (which is literally two large orange pieces of fabric and a random prison badge). 

"What did you find?", Hyunjin asked softly and peeked on Jisung's phone, before snorting out loud in what seemed like amusement. 

"Look, Sungie, the whole idea isn't bad", he started. "But I'd rather go to prison and get us some uniforms myself, than pay 57 bucks for a single one of those."

And frankly, Jisung had to agree with him. Great, yet another idea thrown out of the window. 

"Aw, baby, that's actually quite sad.", Hyunjin said then. "I was really getting into seeing you play Piper"

Jisung sighed and cursed mentally at e-bay for not caring about financially devastated young adults who just want to have some fun dressing up as prison inmates. 

Jisung wanted to give it one last try, his ego just wouldn't let him off the hook if he didn't manage to dress up as anything but a cat, for the third Halloween in a row. 

He tried going through the list of what Hyunjin liked once again, and was about to give up, when he stumbled upon a brilliant idea. 

When him and Hyunjin had first started dating, they'd call each other 'prince' for Hyunjin and 'princess' for Jisung, just for fun. As the years went by, 'prince' and 'princess' gave their way to 'baby', 'babe' and 'love' (and 'dickhead' too sometimes, when Jisung felt like teasing Hyunjin). 

Hyunjin used to love calling Jisung his 'pretty princess' and Jisung would call him his 'charming prince'. Which if you really think about isn't that random at all, since Hyunjin does have that Prince-like aura surrounding him, mostly because of his looks. 

So yeah, that was Jisung's last chance. Before presenting his idea to Hyunjin he had done a thorough search on e-bay, finding costumes that were cheap enough and looked very pretty. Only one thing was left : convincing him. 

The day came, and it was a Sunday morning. The two had just woken up, Jisung deciding to stay in the bed just a little longer while Hyunjin was in the kitchen making breakfast.

When Jisung finally got out of bed, he took a deep breath and made his way to the kitchen. That was it, he was going to say it. 

When he stepped into their kitchen, he found Hyunjin sipping coffee from his large pink mug, the one Jisung had gifted him last year on Valentine's day. 

"Good morning, prince", Jisung smiled while pouring himself a cup of coffee as well. The nickname felt strange on his tongue, not having been used in more than a year, but not foreign. It reminded him of when the two first got together. 

Hyunjin seemed quite surprised at the nickname as well, but he quickly returned it with a smile. "Morning to you too, princess". Being called princess made Jisung coo inwardly, he loved it. "What's got you in such a good mood today?", Hyunjin chuckled as he stood up, moving to wrap his arms around Jisung's waist from behind, as the blonde was pouring milk into his coffee mug. 

"Well", Jisung started, snuggling further into Hyunjin's embrace, "I've got one last costume idea and I bet my coffee you'll like it" 

"Your coffee?", Hyunjin chuckled. "That's a strong bet, let me hear your idea" 

"I was thinking", Jisung said, "since you like being called prince and calling me your princess that much, you could be my prince. And", Jisung continued with a little smirk, "I could be _your princess._ Don't tell me you wouldn't want to see me in a dress". 

"_My princess_ huh", Hyunjin repeated, unwrapping his arms from around Jisung's waist and placing them on the younger’s hips instead. 

"Please tell me that you like the idea", Jisung turned his head to the side to face Hyunjin, biting his lip lightly in worry. "I've already found the costumes on e-bay and they're pretty cheap too, come on babe", the blonde pouted, knowing that Hyunjin will eventually say yes. 

"Okay my princess, you convinced me", Hyunjin chuckled as he spun Jisung around in his arms. "You'll make such a cute princess, Sungie", he laughed a little before giving Jisung a short kids on the team lips. 

"And you will be such a hot prince babe", Jisung winked, before leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend again.

______

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE COSTUMES ARE OUT OF STOCK?", Hyunjin heard Jisung yell from the living room while he himself was in the bathroom. He went into the living room only to find Jisung shouting into his phone. 

"No, I don't want a refund!", the blonde said angrily. "I want the costumes I ordered!"

_Oh no,_ Hyunjin thought. Jisung was gonna be furious after this. Their costumes were bound to arrive today, aka. one day before the grand Halloween party at Minho's. If they didn't get them today, Jisung would have no time to come up with something new and he'd sulk all Halloween long. Curse Hyunjin's luck. 

"You shouldn't have sold them to me in the first place if you knew there were not enough pieces.", Jisung insisted. "Yeah, no. Thank you very much, asshole. And I better get my money back as soon as possible, or else I'm reporting you! ", he yelled one last time before ending the call and throwing his poor phone on the couch. 

Before Hyunjin had time to say anything, Jisung immediately started talking. If he was talking to his boyfriend or to himself, Hyunjin didn't know. 

"That motherfucking shithead! Thinking he can just call at the last moment with a 'sorry we're out of stock, your order won't be delivered' and everything will be alright? I didn't spend my money on fucking Halloween costumes to not get them delivered, thank you very much! What are we gonna wear now? Will we put on motherfucking trashbags or something and just go to Minho's party like-"

"Hey, baby, stop. It's okay", Hyunjin cut in, trying to calm Jisung down a little bit. "Throwing a fit now won't fix things, I'm sure we can figure something out."

Jisung's nerves seemed to have gone down a little, but he still looked tense as hell. "Figure what out? Minho's party is tomorrow, Jinnie, tomorrow! If we can't dress up as anything, what's the point of even going to the party?", the blonde huffed. 

An idea popped in Hyunjin's mind. Not a particularly resourceful one, but still, and idea. "Hey Sungie, I got this", he smiled. "Give me a minute, I'll be back", he said and left the living room.

Jisung huffed again, cursing his rotten luck. He'd certainly be filing a report against e-bay the sooner he gets the chance, that's simply unacceptable! 

At this moment, he saw Hyunjin reentering the living room with a wide grin on his face and, oh God - two pairs of animal ears in his hands. 

_Fucking great. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any other Orange Is The New Black fanatics here?  
#pussyforpoussey
> 
> Also, HAPPY BDAY SUNGIE BABY!!!! <3


	11. D-11 wearing kigurumis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter y'all sorry :((
> 
> Warning!! 
> 
> There is some sexual humor/implied sexual activity on this chapter. It's not graphic at all, it's just briefly mentioned :)

With the summer just around the corner, you'd see most couples planning out their vacation to exotic beaches or fancy places. What better way to spend the holidays than go on a relaxing trip with your partner? 

Well, that certainly wasn't such an easy option for one couple in particular, though. Hyunjin and Jisung, your typical 'broke college couple that was barely scraping by' were determined to go on vacation this year. Neither of them wanted to relive last summer's tragedy, staying home for the holidays and ending up with a power bill bigger than their future (needless to say that the air-conditioner had been working all day long, and was their only defense against the murderous heat of the city). This year they just had to go on vacation, anywhere, it didn't even matter anymore. 

The problem was, they weren't just short on money. They were, quite literally, out of money. So if they wanted to spend the summer outside of Seoul, they had to work their asses off for it. It was already easter, and summer was in less than two months. 

Until one day, Jisung found the perfect job offer while looking through the job postings. Well, not perfect, but it paid well and it was temporary. On top of that, it was for two people, so not only could they work together, but also make double the money. 

It took him a little effort to convince Hyunjin, who was quick to dismiss the job with a 'that's ridiculous' at the beginning. Jisung managed to bring him round at the end, how he did is a whole other case. Let's just say that Jisung put his power of seduction into use to convince him. It worked. 

So, here they were now on their first day at work, dressed in matching bunny kigurumis and standing next to each other in the local shopping mall. Yes, they were Easter bunnies. Yes, they were wearing fluffy bunny onesies and holding baskets full of chocolate Easter eggs. So what? 

"Tell me why I agreed to do this again?", Hyunjin whispered indignantly, trying and failing to adjust his bunny ears so that they weren't falling on his face. 

"Oh so now you forgot? You sneaky motherfucker." Jisung gasped in fake offense. "If only you thought with your mind instead of your dick for once, you wouldn't have been here." Jisung chuckled, lightly shoving Hyunjin with his shoulder. 

"Shut up, you seduced me.", Hyunjin huffed and shoved him back. 

"Well, you're free to leave baby.", Jisung declared with a smirk. "But when summer comes, if we don't have enough money for both of us to go on vacation, I'm going by myself. And you enjoy making friends with the air conditioner or something."

"Yeah, no thanks. I think I had enough bonding time with the air conditioner last summer, I don't need more", Hyunjin chuckled too now, still trying to straighten his bunny ears. 

"Oh my god, how hard is it to fix those damn ears?", Jisung said swatting Hyunjin's hands away and straightening his boyfriend's ears with a single tug. "There you go babe", he smirked and pecked Hyunjin's cheek. 

"You know I hate you, right?", Hyunjin snorted before leaning in and pecking his boyfriend's lips lightly. 

"Come on babe, the mall is opening in about two minutes. Get ready for the first horde of annoying kids, greedy for chocolate eggs." Jisung said with a toothy smile, which Hyunjin rolled his eyes at. 

After four hours straight of giving away easter eggs and trying to keep children from ripping off their bunny tails, it was finally time for Hyunjin and Jisung's break. The two boys gave their now empty baskets to a mall assistant to get them refilled and were free of charge for half an hour. 

"Okay, I need some fresh air", Hyunjin said right after leaving his basket and grabbed Jisung's hand, dragging him outside. 

They made their way to the mall cafeteria, still in their bunny costumes. And if many kids and parents were weirded out that two easter bunnies were casually devouring cheap hot dogs while leaning on the cafeteria counter, did Jisung and Hyunjin really give a fuck? 

"I swear to God, if one more kid tries to rip off my tail to find out if Easter bunnies hide candy in their buttholes, I'm quitting this instant.", Hyunjin complained through a mouthful of hot dog. 

"Did they really do that?", Jisung asked while whipping mustard off his chin. "Well my kids were actually pretty okay. Oh, except that one girl that was threatening to pee in the basket if I don't give her a second egg.", his eyes widened in terror. "I ended up giving her a second one, why did I get manipulated by a five year old so easily?" 

"Hey Sungie, calm down baby.", Hyunjin said, trying hard to contain his laughter. "You wanted to do this in the first place, now we just have to go through it.", he smiled somewhat reassuringly. 

"Yeah, I'm just imagining our holidays together Jinnie", Jisung smiled dreamily. "The two of us together, away from college and peeing little girls. Paradise.", he chuckled. 

"Yeah sure", Hyunjin laughed. "Now, I'm sad to inform you Mr. Dreamer, but it's time to take our asses back to the mall, we only have five minutes of break left.", he said as he stood up and grabbed Jisung's hand. 

"Noooo ", Jisung pouted, but stood up anyways. Oh, how cute he looked with the post on his face and the bunny onesie, Hyunjin thought. 

Moments later the two were back at their assigned places, waiting for the mall assistant to bring their baskets. 

"Ready?", Hyunjin took a deep breath, turning to look at his boyfriend. 

"No? But yeah, as ready as possible.", Hyunjin sighed before he took a look at Hyunjin's face and chuckled a little. 

"What's so funny about my face?" Hyunjin frowned. "Are the stupid ears hanging again?" 

"Nah, you just have a little ketchup on your lip", Jisung teased. 

"Get it for me, can you babe?", Hyunjin teased back, smirking a little. 

"Gladly.", Jisung chuckled, before pressing his lips to Hyunjin's, tasting the little bit of ketchup. He didn't let go after completing the mission of cleaning his boyfriend's lips though, both of them deepening the kiss. 

They had almost forgotten they were at work, when a small voice next to them interrupted them. 

"Mommy, why are the Easter bunnies kissing?" they heard a little boy ask his mother, who was looking at them with a disappointed glare. 

"Well, shit", Hyunjin whispered against Jisung's lips, before they pulled away, apologized to the mother for their inappropriate behavior and accepted the now full baskets the mall employee handed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late bday to the best boy in existence Lixie :( ily you baby you're a whole sunshine


	12. D-12 making out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ain't much to say about this, just enjoy I guess ;)

If it weren't for the continuous soft ticking of the clock, the small room with the whitewashed walls would have been deafeningly silent. Jisung watched idly as the minutes hand approached the number twelve, time looming towards five o'clock. In fear of not arriving in time he found himself in the waiting room about half an hour earlier than expected, but found out that there was no need for rushing after all. The casting room was almost painfully empty except for a plump cat dozing off on a pillow in one of the corners and, obviously, Jisung himself. 

Jisung shuffled in his seat, re-adjusting his sitting position and cracking his back. Even the cat had its own cushion, whereas Jisung had been sitting on an old uncomfortable chair that creaked dangerously for the past thirty minutes. And sitting cross legged in a chair that had a condition almost as bad as Jisung's horrid economical state, while also staring into a plain white wall was indeed as unpleasant as the sound of it. 

Deciding to attend the casting for male supporting characters for Kim Yura's next movie, he was well aware that not more than a handful of men would be interested in the roles of the homosexual couple making out at the seaside. However, he didn't expect to be the only one vying for the part. Jisung didn't exceptionally fancy seeing himself snog a random guy on the big screen, but it was a good-paying job and after a quick call to the film company he had been assured that the makeout scene wouldn't be explicitly shown on camera. So why not, some extra cash was exactly what Jisung needed at that point, finding himself having trouble paying his university tuition. Seeing how low the number of volunteers was, though, Jisung figured that he might have to make out with himself, if no one else came. 

He was lost in his thoughts when, a few minutes before the large clock signaled five,a guy barged into the room, wheezing as if he had run a marathon. With a swift look at the clock a small sigh of relief left the stranger's mouth at the realization that he wasn't late and had arrived just on time. He glanced around quickly and took a seat next to Jisung, before turning around to ask the boy on the seat next to him whether the casting had already started. 

Jisung was about to answer with a shake of his head, when he stopped on his tracks after taking a glimpse of the boy's face. At that moment, Jisung's fuzzy mind considered it the prettiest face he had ever seen. The boy's features held a pristine gentleness, but his eyes were giving off a completely different look, one that hid a glint of mysteriousness. Jisung felt as if, as weird as it might sound, he could stare at the stranger all day long. He quickly averted his gaze, however, so as to not seem weird or creepy. He decided to go with a ‘No, not yet’ instead of a nod, and stay as calm as possible. 

“Then why is the room this empty?”, the guy questioned and lifted his eyebrows, his breath still evidently ragged. “Where did the rest go?”

“We're the only ones interested, I suppose”, Jisung answered matter-of-factly. 

“Oh, cool.”, the pretty guy replied, sparing Jisung another glance before shifting his attention to the clock on the wall, as the meticulous ticking filled the room once again. 

After some time, a thought crossed Jisung's mind. “Wait,” he started and scrunched his eyebrows. “That means we'll be making out together”, he said and a weird tingle reached his spine, as much as he'd hate to admit it. 

The boy almost gasped in surprise, not tearing his eyes from the wall they were facing for more than a second. “Nice.”, he said, both of them sensing the awkward atmosphere in the room. 

After a few minutes of silence, the guy must've decided to break it, by extending a hand towards Jisung's direction and asking him what his name is. It almost startled him, but he quickly grasped the hand he had been offered. “My name's Jisung, Han Jisung.”, he smiled hesitantly. “What's your name?”

“I'm Hwang Hyunjin”, the exist ranger said as a warm smile formed on his face. The mood has evidently lightened a little, and as Jisung was about to talk again a middle aged woman with a suit that had the word ‘director' written on it on a small placard entered the office. 

"Good morning, sirs", the director greeted then with a smile, which both boys returned to her. "Let's get down to business, shall we?", she said. "Your names are?" 

"Hwang Hyunjin", Hyunjin said calmly, and Jisung followed right after with a 'Han Jisung' on his own. 

"Right, nice to meet you, my name is Yoo Jeongyeon and I'll be your director, but I suppose you're already aware of that.", she started. "Since you were the only two interested in the role, you're both casted. Now, do you have any questions about the part?", she asked. 

Hyunjin turned to look at Jisung who remained silent, and took the initiative to reply to Jeongyeon. "No madam, thank you."

"Great then," Jeongyeon smiled. See you on Friday at 7 am at the assigned filming place. Goodbye, sirs", she greeted them. 

\----------

This is ridiculous, Jisung kept telling himself, this can't be happening. Hyunjin was just Jisung's coworker for what, a day? It didn't make sense that Jisung just couldn't stop thinking about him for the whole week until the filming day. Yeah, Hyunjin was gorgeous. And he was probably into dudes too, since he wasn't uncomfortable playing this role. And obviously, Jisung would be making out with him in a less than an hour. But still, nothing was actually going to happen outside of filming, so why had Jisung gotten his hopes up for nothing? Hell, he felt like he was a high schooler again, falling for people at first glance. 

Jisung had been thinking about this for about the twentieth time this week, on the subway to the filming set. From what he knew, they'd be filming at the seaside. 

Supposedly, Kim Yura and the male lead (Jisung still hadn't learnt his name), would be taking a morning stroll at the seaside and would interrupt a gay couple making out at some bench in the seashore by chance. Why it had to be a gay couple Jisung didn't knew, maybe to make the viewers laugh at the absurdity of seeing two men make out with each other in public and getting interrupted. 

Did Jisung support the motive? No. Would he do it anyways? Yes, because the paycheck he'd get would be larger than his salary - and the fact that it was Hyunjin who he'd be making out with was certainly a plus. 

A few minutes later, people had already gotten off the subway and had walked to the filming destination. It was quite chilly outside, a little too chilly for an October morning. The place was nice, the sea was really pretty and the quaint beach they were at was beautiful. 

Hyunjin was already there when Jisung arrived, greeting him with a smile and a soft 'Morning', which Jisung returned. Hyunjin was leaning on the back of a metallic bench, probably the one they'd b making out on. 

"What was the director even thinking about when she decided to make us come here at ass o'clock?", Jisung complained, trying to initiate small talk. "Couldn't the actors take their stroll at the beach, I don't know, at night or something? Wouldn't that be more romantic."

"I know right?", Hyunjin said. "And on top of that, my alarm didn't go off today, so I barely made it. I didn't even have time for coffee". Hyunjin chuckled bitterly and made a gun shape with his hand, putting it against his temple. 

"It sucks, really", Jisung smiled, as he tried to keep himself from creepily staring at Hyunjin. 

At that moment, they heard the director call their names, asking for them to approach her. 

"Morning", Jeongyeon greeted them smiling, and Jisung briefly wondered how could she possibly have that much energy at 7 am. "We don't have any time to lose, so you two go take your places on the bench", she eyed them a little, as if she compared their sizes. "Hyunjin you'll be sitting on the bench and Jisung you'll get on his lap. Okay, let's go" 

Jisung will be sitting on his lap. Great, just great, he thought sucking in a breath. He followed Hyunjin, who quickly made himself comfortable and patted his lap teasingly. "Come here", he chuckled at Jisung. 

Jisung laughed a little as well, before climbing on Hyunjin's lap and circling his arms around the other's neck. "Hey", Jisung chuckled, hearing the director yelling instructions to the lead actors. 

"Hope you brushed your teeth this morning", Hyunjin teased. 

"Of course I did", Jisung laughed, smacking Hyunjin's arm lightly. 

"Hyunjin, Jisung, start. We're rolling on the count to three", they heard Jeongyeon yell. 

Oh God, Jisung thought, he's really doing this. "You start", he whispered at Hyunjin. 

The black-haired boy dove in gently, and Jisung immediately closed his eyes as their lips touched. Hyunjin's lips felt as good as they looked, Jisung figured at that moment. They were soft and pillowy and Jisung felt like he could literally die on the spot. 

It felt oddly domestic, kissing Hyunjin, and not awkward as Jisung had imagined it to be. Jisung felt Hyunjin's hands rest on his hips as they pulled away for a second before connecting their lips again. 

They both seemed to be a little too into this, since they almost missed Yura gasping - aka. their cue to break the kiss and put their surprised faces on. They reacted a little slow, and Jeongyeon stopped the scene yelling "CUT". 

"Hyunjin, Jisung, pay a little more attention to Yura's words, so that you'll be ready to pull away when you have to", she said. "Also, try to be a little more fervent, make it seem like you're actually familiar with making out with each other. Rolling again in three, two, one" 

Before Jisung could even say a single word, Hyunjin crashed their lips together again, this time holding tighter onto his waist. Jisung sighed softly and moved his hands from around Hyunjin's neck and tangled his fingers in the boy's dark locks. 

That must look domestic enough, Jisung thought to himself as he continued savoring Hyunjin's lips, when he was suddenly stopped in his tracks by Hyunjin's tongue, licking at his lower lip. Oh god, Jisung gasped at how good it felt as he let Hyunjin's tongue slip inside his mouth and touch his. Hyunjin tasted so sweet, and a little like cinnamon flavored toothpaste. It was quite hard for Jisung to pay attention to the actors too, when Hyunjin's mouth felt so heavenly on his.

They didn't end up having to act their part at all, though, because the male lead messed up his lines before their scene came up, and they had to roll again. 

Jeongyeon scolded the actor a little before yelling an "One last time!", and the cameras started rolling again.

This time, it was Jisung who kissed Hyunjin first. At this point it was quite obvious that they were both enjoying this, this time their tongues slipped easily into each other's mouths and the kiss was more aggressive. Hyunjin started licking into Jisung's mouth again, letting his fingers play with the hem of Jisung's sweater a little. Jisung involuntarily moaned at that, and was extremely glad that the camera was not close enough to them for it to caught on video. 

On a moment of bravery, Jisung bit Hyunjin's lower lip lightly, soothingly running his tongue on it after, hearing Hyunjin gasp at the unexpected sensation. At that moment, he heard Yura say her last words, indicating that their part was coming up at any moment. Hyunjin must've noticed too, cause right when Yura gasped, both boys immediately broke apart and turned to look at her, with surprised looks on their faces. 

The scene was over in a few minutes, and everyone clapped. Honestly, Jisung was pretty sad about it because, frankly, this was the best make-up he'd ever had in his whole life. He reluctantly got off Hyunjin's lap, but the sight in front of him was beautifully rewarding. Hyunjin looking spent as he sat on the bench, his pretty pink lips now red from kissing and swollen and his eyes blown wide. On top of that, Jisung must've messed his hair up while he threaded his fingers on it before, because Hyunjin's previously styled strands were now falling messily on his forehead. He looked ethereal. 

"Well, wow", Jisung couldn't help but chuckle a few seconds later, when Hyunjin had stood up and the two of them were heading to Jeongyeon to get paid. 

"Mhm, wow" Hyunjin mumbled with a smile. Jeongyeon approached them, thanked them, gave them both two identical white envelopes that seemingly contained money and sent them away. 

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Hyunjin", Jisung smiled, trying to hide the sorrow in his voice. 

"I enjoyed meeting you too, Jisung", Hyunjin said, and surprisingly his eyes sparkled a little. 

Jisung waved him goodbye and turned to leave, before he heard Hyunjin call for him again with a "hey" 

Jisung turned to look at Hyunjin, who was smiling a little nervously at him. "Um, wanna go grab some coffee? It's still too early for my brain to function without coffee, and I wondered if you wanna go together", he said. "What do you say?" 

Jisung couldn't believe it. Did Hyunjin just ask him out for coffee? Hyunjin, as in 'God Hyunjin he just made out with and Jisung might or might not have a silly crush on?' 

"Yeah, sure", Jisung smiled, a little too eagerly. "Do you know any good places around here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini surprise cameo from Jeongyeon and Yura heheh I love my moms :) 
> 
> Also, y'all look at all that Hyunsung we got in today's 'The 9th' episode a bitch is screaming :') 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed <3


	13. D-13 eating ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, first of all, HAPPY BDAY SEUNGMINNIE ILY BABYBOY :((
> 
> second of all, just saying, but y'all should look out for chapter 15 because it's gonna be a little special :) 
> 
> now, enjoy <3

"We're going out for dinner", Jisung said sternly. 

"We're staying home and watching Netflix", Hyunjin argued. 

"No, we're going out for _damn_ dinner", Jisung frowned. 

"No, we're freaking staying home and watching Netflix", Hyunjin exclaimed. 

"Well, you stay here by yourself then, I'm going out", the blonde whined. 

"Yeah, you go out, while I stay here wrapped in our warm blankets, binge-ing 'Brooklyn 99' ", Hyunjin smirked at his boyfriend. 

Hyunjin and Jisung didn't argue much, petty domestic couple fights apart. One of them would always just back away when they had a disagreement, - well, mostly Hyunjin, but anyway- and the problem would quickly be solved with a few hugs and kisses. 

This time, however, none of them was backing out when they had to choose how to spend their Saturday night together. 

Hyunjin had had enough of going out on every Saturday, spending a small fortune every week because all the sophisticated places Jisung chose were a little out of their budget. Not gonna lie, he did enjoy their date nights very much, even if they were a little pricey. This time, though, he just wanted to chill with his boyfriend at home, Netflix and all. 

So he was determined, this time he wasn't going to back out. He wasn't going down, not without a fight. 

"Oh well", Hyunjin said, ignoring his boyfriend's pouting. "We have to settle this somehow and arguing won't work" 

"What do you suggest then?", Jisung's brows scrunched up as the boy folded his arms in front of his chest. 

Hyunjin thought for a moment. They could discuss about it, like the rational and mature adults they were. Or… they could be stupid and have a competition for it, like downright pre-schoolers. Yeah, that sounds more likely. 

"I suggest", Hyunjin started, putting a serious look on his face, "_a food fight_". 

Jisung didn't even take a moment to think about it. "Oh I'm so in" he smirked. "If only your problem resolving ideas were half as good as your date suggestions, it'd have saved us a lot of time" 

"Yeah, keep going at it you little shit, as if you're not gonna transform into a complete loser when we start.", Hyunjin fired back with a smile smile. 

"What are we fighting with anyway?", Jisung scowled. "What do we have a lot of and is edible?" 

"Hmm", Hyunjin thought. "We do have those family sized ice cream tubs Woojin brought us last week."

"It's settled, then", Jisung said, his voice dripping with determination. 

A few minutes later, and the two of them are seated at their kitchen table face to face, spoons in hand and ready to dive in the giant ice cream bowls in front of them. 

"Y'know the rules babe", Hyunjin smiled smugly at his boyfriend. "Whoever eats the whole thing first wins, if you call out before finishing you lose" 

"Yeah, might want to tell that to yourself, love", Jisung smirked. "Remember who called out not even halfway in on our last food fight?" 

Hyunjin gasped. On his defense, those mexican tortillas they were fighting with last time were spicy as hell. It's not his fault he can't handle spicy food. This time, though, he wasn't going down. He had eaten so much ice cream in his life, that he was practically immune to the brain freeze of devouring large ice cream portions. 

"Shut up Sungie", Hyunjin said unwittingly sweetly. "You better use that mouth of the yours to eat some ice cream instead of speaking, so that you have even the slightest chance of winning against me", he joked. 

"We'll see about that", Jisung smiled and leaned forward to peck Hyunjin's nose. "You count" 

"Okay. Three, two, one - hey!", Hyunjin started counting, but stopped when he saw Jisung shove a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth at the count of 'two'. "Playing dirty already?", Hyunjin remarked after eating a spoonful himself. 

"I gotta do what I gotta do babe", Jisung smiled through his mouthful of strawberry ice cream. 

"You cheater", Hyunjin huffed as he kept shoveling large ice cream chunks down his throat. He didn't even have time to care about how his insides completely froze up, his chill night at home was at risk so nothing else mattered. 

A few minutes later, Hyunjin saw Jisung stop in his tracks for a moment. The blonde stopped eating, stabbed his spoon into the ice cream and closed his eyes. Hyunjin stopped eating too, getting a little worried. 

"Is everything okay Sungie?", Hyunjin's competitiveness subsided for a little. 

"Yeah, just a momentary brain freeze.", Jisung opened his eyes quickly and retrieved his spoon. "I'm fine", he said and dug into his bowl again. 

However, he wasn't. Hyunjin watched as Jisung's insults got way weaker as time went on, and the more his tub emptied the slower he started eating. Hyunjin decided to tease his boyfriend a little, since he himself was still going pretty strong. 

"About to call out, Sungie?", he chuckled. "Are you gonna say goodbye to our little date?"

" Never, you dickhead", Jisung frowned and kept eating more aggressively. 

The more he devoured, though, the paler he got and Hyunjin started getting worried. He didn't say anything though, since he knew his stubborn boyfriend would deny not feeling well. 

Hyunjin didn't have to trouble with it, though, when he saw an exhausted Jisung push his ice cream to the side and slump onto the table. "Please take this away from me", he pointed at the ice cream tub weakly. 

Hyunjin peeked in the half empty tub, and a smug grin spread on his face. "Look who called out first.", he said. "Where's your determination now, Champ?" 

"Shut up." Jisung said sternly. He lifted himself off his table with a little struggle and draped himself over his chair, letting a hand rest on his belly. "That was a bad idea.", he said, closing his eyes for a few seconds. "I'm stuffed and I can already feel my throat getting sore.", he groaned. 

"That's too bad babe", Hyunjin smiled softly, trying to erase all the smugness from his face. 

"Why couldn't you let me win this time too?", Jisung whined.

Hyunjin's eyes went wide. Jisung knew that he was letting him win many times? Oh crap. "I _don't_ let you win!", he gasped in exaggerated fake offense. "Why would you even think of that?" 

Jisung rolled his eyes unamusedly. "Shut up babe, I know you do.", he smiled. 

"Then why don't you ever say anything when I let you win then?", Hyunjin huffed as he put the half empty ice cream bowls away. 

"Because I like it, it's more fun this way", the blonde said with a chuckle, standing up to approach his boyfriend. 

"Come here, you prick", Hyunjin laughed and opened his arm for Jisung. When the blonde nimbly snuggled in his arms, Hyunjin smacked his boyfriend's butt lightly, getting an annoyed 'ouch' in response. "You're such a sneaky little shit."

"I can't say the opposite, to be honest", Jisung smiled, standing on his tip-toes to peck Hyunjin's lips. "Don't think I forgot about that date though, next week we're definitely going out.", the blonde pouted as he detangled himself from Hyunjin's arms and made his way to the living room. 

"Yeah, we'll see about that", Hyunjin muttered under his breath, smiling at his boyfriend's antics. 

A few minutes later Jisung called for him from the living room. Hyunjin left the kitchen only to find a Jisung draped over their couch, scrolling through 'Brooklyn 99' episodes. 

"Want some snacks babe?", Hyunjin asked, knowing that no matter how stuffed Jisung was, he'd never turn down snacks. 

And as Hyunjin had expected, Jisung did want snacks. "Yeah, what do we have?", he asked, averting his gaze from the TV screen. 

"Hm, let me see", Hyunjin put a finger on his chin, acting as if he was deeply in thought. "I think we might have some… _ice cream_ left", Hyunjin cackled, only barely avoiding the pillow Jisung threw at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eating ice cream together on a date, in the old conventional way? Pfft fuck no, that's for losers :) 
> 
> Also, Brooklyn 99 slaps fight me


	14. D-14 genderswapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix is also a girl in this one cause if I gotta genderswap then I might as well do it damn right 
> 
> Also, sorry for any accident 'he' and 'him', I triple-checked but there still must be some false pronouns left 
> 
> Enjoy :))

Jisung was busy fixing her lipstick in front of the small mirror she was holding, when she felt two hands cover her eyes from behind and everything turned black. 

"Guess who", the sudden attacker chuckled behind her. 

Jisung sighed, but a smile formed on her face. "Hyunjin, I know it's you, now take your hands off my eyes cause you're freaking ruining my eyeshadow."

"Good morning to you too, babe", Hyunjin rolled her eyes with a fake hurt expression, now properly backhugging her girlfriend. 

"See, my flawless eye makeup is ruined now and that's because of you", Jisung pouted and brought her little mirror closer to her eyes, as she snuggled against Hyunjin's neck. 

"Well, if your eyeshadow is ruined," Hyunjin said as she suddenly detangled herself from her girlfriend and turned Jisung around to face her, "might as well ruin your lipstick too." She quickly lowered her head, connecting her lips with Jisung's, undoubtedly smothering her freshly applied lipstick. 

Jisung hit Hyunjin's arm lightly in frustration but kissed her back anyway, circling her arms around the girl's waist. 

When the two pulled away, Jisung lifted her mirror to her face. It was true, her light pink lipstick was now smothered and had blotches of Hyunjin's own dark red lip tint. "Hyunjiiiiin", Jisung whined. "You know I love you, but I'm _literally_ gonna choke you. You know Mrs. Jung wants us ready in less than five minutes." Mrs Jung as in, their ridiculously strict ballet teacher. 

"Let me help you fix it, then", Hyunjin smiled as she took one of the makeup wipes Jisung was holding, gently wiping her girlfriend's lips. "Nervous baby?" Hyunjin asked. 

Truth be told, Jisung was quite nervous. Tonight was their grand ballet performance, and also the first time Jisung got to play a lead role. Him and Hyunjin were the two protagonists. The play they'd perform was the famous 'Swan Lake' - Jisung played the role of the White Swan and Hyunjin the one of the Black Swan. Which was quite funny, considering that in the play they were supposed to be two girls fighting for a man's heart. 

"Mhm, just a little nervous", Jisung answered, closing her eyes as Hyunjin started wiping off her smudged lipstick and replying it. "And my foot hurts so badly." 

Jisung had slipped on her pointer shoes last week and had since beef sporting quite a nasty bruise on the anklebone of her left foot. It hurt like hell, but she couldn't stop practicing a single week before the performance. So she just sucked it up and tried not to morph in pain while practicing in front of her teacher, and only secretly complain about it to Hyunjin. 

"Oh no, baby", Hyunjin's soft smile turned into a frown, as she recapped the lipstick and cradled her girlfriend's face in one of her hands. "Didn't that cream I gave you help at all?" 

Hyunjin had lent Jisung a cream for quick healing, but it didn't help that much either. "Just a little. Thanks though, babe.", Jisung smiled. She knew Hyunjin got worried when Jisung complained about her injury, she thought she should probably switch to another topic before Hyunjin got too moody. 

Jisung lifted her arm to gently stroke Hyunjin's hair. Too bad it was pulled in a tight bun right now, the blonde would do anything to run her fingers through it right now - it had kind of become her favorite hobby. 

"Well, at least it'll be over in a few hours.", the raven haired girl smiled reassuringly. "And we won't have to repeat these freaking dance routines ever, _ever _ again", Hyunjin sighed in relief. "Believe me, getting lifted up by Jeongin is _such_ a dramatic experience." 

Oh well, Jisung knew very well of that. Jeongin was the guy who played the role of the prince she and her girlfriend were supposedly fighting over. The guy was not that bad, he could even be considered quite funny and he was more than adequate at dancing. Still though, on his ten years of taking ballet classes he somehow never managed to learn how to lift somebody up properly, without risking both his and his partner's life. Whenever he tried to lift someone he'd grab at their waist too tightly and forget to keep the rest of the body balanced, resulting to many falls for his partners. 

Despite the lifting part though, Hyunjin and Jeongin's duet looked flawless. Jisung loved seeing the two of them dance, even though she would much rather prefer to be the one dancing with Hyunjin. That was only possible in her wildest dreams, though, so she'd just have to settle down on watching his girlfriend dance from afar. 

Thankfully, the last rehearsal went by smoothly. Or at least smoothly enough, since Mrs Jung needed to storm out of the theater in rage _only_ three times - her usual was about six, so this was a huge development. Also, the theater technician finally managed to get the lighting for the performance right, for the first time. So everyone was pretty much confident that the whole thing will come out flawless, or as flawless as possible. Hopefully. 

Hyunjin and Jisung had been casually chatting with the other girls, when they got scolded by Mrs. Jung for just sitting around and instructed to go through their choreos for one last time.

Well that was the original plan for Hyunjin and Jisung too, but they might or might not have ended up making out in their dressing room instead of practicing. As long as Mrs. Jung didn't know, though, everything was fine. 

Only a few hours later, and Jisung was ready for her first appearance on stage for the night. After straightening her sparkly white tutu for the millionth time and about a thousand good luck hugs from her girlfriend, the lights went out and she stepped on stage, confidently and gracefully. 

When the lights went back on, Jisung's mind went blank for a little. This was certainly a crowd. Yeah, she was aware that this year's venue was larger than any other theater they had performed at, but still, actually seeing all the seats filled - it made her panic a little. 

After getting into position, Jisung instinctively turned her head to her right a little, immediately catching Hyunjin's reassuring eyes from behind the stage curtains. Her girlfriend's warm eyes gave Jisung all the courage she needed to dance, as if it was only Hyunjin looking at her and nobody else. And so she did, danced in perfection, effectively ignoring the faint ache at her right foot. And when she finished her dance and headed back to the wings, she was immediately pulled in a tight hug by Hyunjin. 

A little time later, it was Hyunjin's turn to go on stage. Jisung watched, obviously, from behind the curtain, as her girlfriend got into position and her body immediately started to melt into the rhythm. 

Jisung watched as Hyunjin danced, her eyes following the girl's long limbs that moved sharply to the music. She observed her beautiful girlfriend, with her luscious long dark hair pulled in that tight bun with the small tiara on top, her facial features looking sharp with the strong makeup and that gorgeous black costume with the diamond accents that hugged her body oh-so-prettily. Hyunjin looked etheral, Jisung concluded, getting lost in her girlfriend's moves.

Jisung got reminded of the first time she watched Hyunjin dance, seven years ago, at the tryouts for Jisung's dance school. She was ten years old back then, but can still remember exactly the way her eyes fluttered and her heart started beating faster the moment she saw Hyunjin dance, wearing a small pink tutu similar to Jisung's own. Back then Jisung did not have the slightest idea that she liked girls, so she immediately befriended the tall black-haired dancer as soon as she got the chance. The had been friends for years, before Jisung finally found the courage to confess her feelings - after quite a lot of hyping up from her best friend Felix, because the poor girl had had enough of Jisung constantly talking about Hyunjin without doing anything. Many things changed since then, Hyunjin was a little scared at first, because Jisung was the first girl she had ever liked. They worked it out though, and here they are - together, in love, and still taking ballet classes. 

Everytime Jisung would see Hyunjin dance, she'd _always _ be just as excited as the first time, her breathing would hitch and her heart would thump in the same way. 

_As if it was an angel dancing in front of her. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I really don't know shit about the 'Swan Lake', so if this chapter's too out of context then sorry folks :(
> 
> Anyways, just like I said last chapter, Day 15 will be a little special, cause I put quite a lot of time and effort into it. So yeah, look forward to the story ig ;)


	15. D-15 first meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the long awaited chapter 15 :D   
It did take me quite some time to write, since 7,6+K words is way more than my usual 2-3K. 
> 
> Honestly, I must admit that this chapter is my favorite out of all the ones I've written so far. So yeah, I really hope that y'all will enjoy it too :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: homophobia, slight internalized homophobia, mature language, smoking, drugs, mentions of suicide 
> 
> Okay I SWEAR this is actually way softer than it sounds :')

_"So you're a fag now?"_

_"No, mom-"_

_"No son of mine is a sissy, I won't accept that"_

_"But dad-"_

_"Why can't you be normal like your brother?"_

_"Mom, I-"_

_"Faggots can't live in my house. Out now!"_

_"Dad, please-"_

______

Jisung slammed the door behind him shut, struggling to breathe between his tears. He could still hear his mother crying and the smashing noises of his father taking his anger out on their crystal glasses. He'd even thrown one at Jisung while the boy was running to the exit, but the old man had thankfully missed. 

Jisung was taking large, angry steps. He wanted to get away quickly, as quickly as possible. Away from this hellhole, his _home._ Well not his _home_, just his house. He wanted to get away from his parents, away from their repression. 

What made him think that it was a good idea to come out to his parents? On one hand he knew that his parents would be heavily opposed to it, since they had both been raised by extremely conservative families. On the other hand, though, he knew he'd have to tell them the truth at some point - he had lied enough about supposedly 'sleeping over at girls' houses', when it was actually guys he had been sleeping with. He had had enough of his mother wanting to marry him off to each one of her friends' daughter. He just had to let it out, it was a part of him and he couldn't forever hide it from his parents. 

Yes, Jisung did expect some exaggerated reactions when he would tell them, to be given the cold shoulder for a while. But he definitely did not expect_ this_. It was the first time he had seen his father that furious, and his mother cry this much. And he didn't even have his older brother, Woojin, with him, who was the only person in his family who actually supported him - or at least tried to. 

Jisung stomped on the ground as he walked, his shoes getting wet from the small puddles of rain on the sidewalk - it must've been raining earlier. The thin hoodie he was wearing did nothing to protect him from the midnight chill either, and Jisung was almost shivering. 

_Where was he even going?_ He had no idea. When his father forced him to leave he immediately ran into his room, threw some money and a hoodie in a backpack and left as quickly as possible.

He had nowhere to go, really. No place to stay, nowhere he would feel safe enough to be right now. _Pathetic_, he told himself. 

Once he had calmed down a little, he pulled out his phone and called Chan and Changbin, his two best friends and the only ones he trusted at that point, asking them to stay over. The two boys lived in a shared apartment only a few blocks away from Jisung's house. What Jisung had forgotten, though, was that both his best friends were on a trip in Busan with university. So Jisung still had no place to go. 

After some more pointless wandering, backpack hung loosely from his shoulders and feet sloshing around in the puddles on the street, he just stopped. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and he let his emotions overwhelm him. He felt hot, angry tears running down his cheeks. He wanted to scream, he wanted to smash everything._ Everything. _

No, he shouldn't. That's what his father would do - yell, take out his anger at whatever was within his reach. Jisung was weak, like his father would always call him, he couldn't let his anger out this way. He could only cry. Cry like the little wimp he was. That's what he thought of, that's what he had been_ taught _to think of all these years. 

Jisung cried, because it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault that he was this way. It wasn't his fault that he would never settle down with a girl like his parents wanted him to. It wasn't his fault that he'd never be like his brother, with his nice pregnant wife and perfect little life. It wasn't his fault. _But it was. _

Jisung let his feet carry him to the closest place he could settle down for a little. In his hazy state, he spotted what looked like an old playground. With shaky steps he dragged himself to the abandoned place and draped himself over one of the benches there, closing his eyes, trying to calm down. 

_It wasn't his fault_, he repeated in his mind. He was normal, nothing was wrong with him. It wasn't Jisung who was the freak, it was his father. His mother too. _It's not your fault_, he kept telling himself, you're normal, until he finally calmed down a little. He kept his eyes closed for a while, letting the cold air hit his face. It was a little invigorating, as if the chilly wind washed his thoughts away, as if it took them with him as it passed by, leaving Jisung's head pleasantly empty. It felt nice. 

A few, or maybe more, minutes passed and Jisung felt something weird, a small shiver down his spine. He opened his eyes to meet a similar pair, that had obviously been staring at him for a little time. Jisung saw a figure seated on the bench right across his, looking at him intensely. It was a boy, he figured. The stranger was wearing a ragged black and a particularly thick shabby coat on top, with the hood pulled over his head. It was paired with equally as tattered and dark ripped jeans, if Jisung could make out correctly with his poor eye sight, under the darkness of the night. The jeans didn't really look rapped, but rather hole-ridden, Jisung noticed swiftly. 

The stranger immediately reacted to Jisung acknowledging his presence. The blonde watched as the figure stood up from the bench he was sitting on and approached Jisung. And also didn't even hesitate a moment before sitting down next to Jisung. The guy maintained eye contact with Jisung and the blonde could swear he almost saw the hint of a smile at the stranger's face. Was the guy even here when Jisung had arrived? He hadn't noticed. 

"Hi", he heard the stranger mutter. When he got no reply from Jisung, the guy scooted a little closer, still smiling. Jisung flinched at that, leaning away from the stranger and tightening his grip on his bag. He didn't know the stranger's intentions, but he wouldn't want to risk anything. 

"Relax", the stranger said and his smile faltered a little. "I'm not gonna steal something, calm down", he said, lifting his hands up in defense. 

Jisung was still tentative, he wasn't the person that easily trust others and especially strangers. "What do you want from me?", he muttered. 

"Nothing, man", the stranger huffed. "You just looked a little lonely and I thought you'd appreciate some company."

"I'm not lonely", Jisung bit back defensively. Yes I am, he wanted to admit, but his mouth acted on itself. 

"I didn't mean to insult you, come on", the stranger shrugged. "I can leave if you don't want me to stay though" 

Jisung thought about it. Truth is, he was lonely. And he really needed a distraction right now. Anything was better than the piercing silence of the night, even the company of and almost-scary-looking stranger. "No. Stay.", Jisung muttered, turning to face the boy instead of his own feet. 

"See, that's what I'm saying. There are times when we all need some company, even though we don't always admit it", the stranger said with a small grin and extended his hand. "I'm Hyunjin" 

Jisung pulled his hand out of the pocket of his hoodie and gave the 'Hyunjin' guy a handshake. He was surprised at how warm the boy's hand felt, compared to the biting cold surrounding them. "Jisung", the blonde smiled a little, surprising himself that he did. 

"Jisung.", Hyunjin repeated and Jisung was once again surprised to find out that he liked the way his name rolled off the boy's tongue - Hyunjin's tone was a little slurry and his voice was pretty soft. "I look a little scary like that, don't I?", Hyunjin continued. He must've noticed the tentative way Jisung had been looking at him and chuckled soundly as he lowered his hood. "Better now?" 

The first thing Jisung noticed then, was Hyunjin's smile. Without the hood casting a shadow on it, his smile looked really bright, pretty lips stretching around shiny teeth, a little yellowish under the light of a nearby lamppost. The soft, distant light made Hyunjin's face glow impossibly, it made his dark orbs gleam. And as if Hyunjin's face wasn't blindingly beautiful already, Jisung noticed that his eyes formed little crescent when the boy smiled. Cute. And the last thing Jisung's eyes fell upon was Hyunjin's hair. Dark ebony locks falling messily in his face. They were a little glistened, as if he hadn't showered for a few days. But still, they looked pretty, luscious, and Jisung felt the strange urge to touch them, run his hands through them. 

"So_ Jisung _huh", the stranger - Hyunjin, Jisung reminded himself - continued. "That's a nice name, yeah. I don't think it suits you, though", the boy said nonchalantly. 

Jisung's brows scrunched up at that. Hyunjin was saying a lot of weird stuff, what was all that about? "It doesn't fit me? How so?", he asked in curiosity. 

"Hey, I didn't mean to insult you", Hyunjin shrugged. "I just think that 'Jisung' a name that's a little too common, and you're not. At least you don't seem like it."

"Hm", Jisung thought about it a little. "You think I'm unique? You haven't even met me yet."

"I_ can_ tell", Hyunjin smiled and there was a small twinkle in his eyes. Jisung saw the raven-haired boy avert his eyes from him, and looking into the sky a little dreamily. "You know what", Hyunjin continued. "I think I'll call you _starlight_."

Jisung was a little more than surprised by that. He had never been given a nickname, and especially such a sweet one for that matter. "You're saying that I remind you of _starlight_?", he asked a little amusedly. 

"Very much so", Hyunjin chuckled. "I don't know, you have that special glow in you, you radiate something soft but dazzling._ Enchanting, _should I say?", the raven haired said with a warm look in his eyes. "Or, it might just be because I met you under the night sky, we'll never know", he laughed a little. His eyes are forming little crescents again, Jisung thought. 

"Well, thank you.", Jisung said, his lips getting tugged into a surprisingly honest smile. "Do you do that often?" 

A puzzled look appeared on Hyunjin's face. "Do what often?" 

Jisung chuckled. "Give sweet nicknames to the strangers you meet." 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, before chuckling too himself. "Nope, you're the first one."

"I consider myself honored then, hm?", Jisung asked with a smile. It all felt a little surreal, the situation he was in right now. He must admit that he enjoyed it though, the company of the formerly unknown man turned out to be quite amusing, if not comforting. 

"You better do", Hyunjin winked - or at least that's what Jisung's poor eyesight could make out he did, under the dim light of the lamp post. 

Jisung watched as Hyunjin reached into his thick coat, as if searching for a something. After a bit of patting around the inner pockets, Hyunjin finally pulled something out - a pack or cigarettes, the blonde saw. 

The raven-haired boy opened the pack with a nimble motion, taking a cigarette out and placing it between his lips. Jisung couldn't help but let his gaze follow the object between Hyunjin's long fingers with his eyes, his gaze lingering a little too much on the soft pair of lips it was placed upon. Hyunjin also polluted put a lighter from another pocket offer his coat and lit the cigarette up, quickly inhaling and letting out a small puff of smoke. He then offered the pack to Jisung silently asking if he wants one too. 

"Thanks, but I don't want to", Jisung replied. It didn't really surprise him that Hyunjin smoked, he had kind of expected it actually. "I don't smoke."

Hyunjin's eyes seemed to grow a little wider in surprise at that. "You don't? Don't take that badly, starlight, but you look like somebody who could_ really _use a smoke right now", Hyunjin snorted amusedly. 

Well, Jisung thought, Hyunjin might have been kind of right. At that particular moment Jisung really did feel like he wanted something to take out his frustration on - to calm him down. And if that had to be smoking, Jisung didn't mind. "I guess I could try", Jisung said tentatively, "...but I've never tried it before". 

"That's okay", Hyunjin chuckled lightly. "Take mine", he said and took one last inhale, before taking the cigarette back in between his fingers and passing it to Jisung. 

Jisung took hold of it a little shakily, almost letting it drop to the ground at first. He quickly put it between his lips and shivered a little, when it crossed his mind that his lips were touching where Hyunjin's own used to. He closed his eyes and quickly inhaled, without thinking too much about it. 

_Death. _That's what the first inhale felt like, like death filled his mouth, his throat, his lungs, _his whole body. _He coughed, a little, and noticed how Hyunjin's smile widened a little, as if he was watching a toddler take its first steps. 

The second inhale still felt like death, but of the pleasant sort. The kind of death that liberates you, that takes you away from your problems. Like _sweet death._ And Jisung sure wanted more of that death, so he inhaled again _and again. _

"Whoa there, starlight, easy.", Hyunjin chuckled at Jisung's furiousness. "That's enough for now, don't you think?", he said and took the cigarette between his fingers and away from Jisung's mouth, only to place it between his own lips again. 

Jisung could only whine and swat Hyunjin's arm lightly, but the boy was probably right - Jisung should take it easy. He already felt kind of better than before.

"Does it feel good?", Hyunjin asked, letting out a puff of smoke as he spoke. 

"So good and so bad at the same time", Jisung said. It was true, he could still feel the dull and stinging taste of the cigarette on his tongue, in his throat. He could not decipher though, whether he liked or didn't like the taste. It was neither good nor bad, neither pleasant nor unpleasant - just intoxicating. 

After a few minutes, Hyunjin took what was left from the cigarette away from his lips and threw it on the ground, smashing it under his shoe. The boy then turned to Jisung, who was was still in a small daze due to his newfound experience. 

"Now, starlight", Hyunjin said emphasizing the last word, "I have a question. What brings you here, in my old shabby playground, a little past midnight?" 

"Your playground?", Jisung questioned, effectively avoiding the question posed. "What makes it yours?" 

"I've never seen anyone come here but me", the boy said, his voice laced with a slightly grief tone. "The playground is too old, mothers are afraid to bring their children here. And it's been months since I've seen a wandering soul, just like you, set foot into this place." 

"Well, it's not that bad, I like it.", Jisung mumbled absentmindedly, his eyes skimming over the abandoned playground. "And why do you come here, all alone?", he asked curiously. 

"It's always quiet, especially at night. I like watching the stars from here, especially from my bench", he said pointing to the bench he had been sitting on with on of his thin, limp fingers. "Sometimes I bring a beer or two with me too, it helps set the mood.", he chuckled a little. "I should've brought one today as well, you look like you need it.", he said, turning to look Jisung in the eyes. 

"No, I'm fine.", Jisung assured him. "I don't really drink" 

"Well that's too bad for you.", Hyunjin snorted lightly. "A little drinking is always fun, it does more good than harm."

"I don't know, I just never really got into it I guess.", Jisung muttered defensively. 

"Was it because of your parents?", Hyunjin asked casually. "Were they too strict?", he questioned as if he already knew the answer. 

Jisung was a little conflicted. Hyunjin was asking a lot of questions, weird ones. And it's not like Jisung was obligated to answer them, but for some reason it felt weirdly comfortable talking to Hyunjin about pretty much anything. It felt natural and almost _oddly _familiar. 

"Yeah, more than a little, Jisung shrugged, trying to push the image of his parents away from his mind - he didn't feel like crying again, not now. 

"Well, better strict than uncaring", Hyunjin replied with a hint of pity in his voice, that seemed to be directed mostly towards himself than Jisung. 

"What do you mean?", Jisung asked carefully. He noticed that Hyunjin had gone a little tense all of a sudden. 

"Nothing, it's complicated.", Hyunjin huffed out, letting his eyelids flutter closed for a little. "Don't think I forgot about my question, starlight, you're not getting away with it that easily.", Hyunjin then said and his pretty lips stretched into another soft smile. "What brings you here that late, and in that condition?" 

Jisung got a little anxious at this moment. He let his fingertips drum against his thigh as he worried his lower lip between his teeth. Was he really ready to tell everything to an _almost complete stranger_? Was he ready to share his story, to relive the moments of dread he had experienced less than an hour ago? 

"Do I have to answer? ", the blonde asked nervously, glancing up at Hyunjin. 

"You don't have to, starlight ", Hyunjin shrugged. "But you can if you want to, you can trust me", he said with his usual warm smile, scooting just the tiniest bit closer to Jisung. 

Jisung thought about that a little. What was there to lose anyway? Who knows, maybe sharing his story would even help him get over it quicker. He might look pathetic when he says it, but he was pretty sure Hyunjin wouldn't judge him, he seemed like a nice guy, even if the two had known each other for so little. 

"Okay", Jisung breathed out. "I don't have a home anymore, my parents kicked me out of the house."

Hyunjin snorted. Definitely not the reaction Jisung expected. "It's okay, believe me. It really is, I don't have a house either. I left my parents' house about a year ago. Don't worry, you should be fine in a little time.", Hyunjin said, smiling reassuringly at the end. 

"Oh.", Jisung should've figured. Ragged clothes, unwashed hair - it only makes sense that Hyunjin was homeless (just like himself from now on, Jisung thought bitterly). "Do you, like, live in the streets or something?" 

"Well, technically no", Hyunjin answered. "See that abandoned grove?", he said pointing at a small parkland, not far away from the playground. "Some friends and I have set up a few tents and that's where we live. It's nice, they're good guys and the place is cozy, especially when the cold is not biting.", he finished off with a smile. 

Jisung blinked. Now, now he could remember this place. This little grove, the old playground his mother never let him set foot on. "My mother used to take me to this forest. On walks and stuff.", Jisung recalled, the memory leaving a bitter aftertaste in his mouth as he phrased it. "Before it got abandoned."

Hyunjin raised a brow at that. "The same mother that threw you out of the house today?". He sighed at the small nod he got a as response only made him look more frustrated. 

Jisung took a deep breath. "They threw me out - because of something I said. I -", he stopped, his brain struggling to form words. He turned to look at Hyunjin with a pleading gaze, but only got a nod that encouraged him to keep going by the other boy. "I came out, told them I was gay." Jisung felt his throat go sore, felt tears pool at the corners of his eyes. He had been looking at his own lap all that time, when he heard Hyunjin suck in a breath next to him. The raven-haired boy lifted his head sharply, looking right into Jisung's eyes. 

"Bastards.", Hyunjin muttered, not disconnecting his gaze from Jisung's. "_Filthy bastards._" 

Hyunjin's dark eyes bore into Jisung's teary with such rawness, such anger, that Jisung thought the boy was going to burst in flames. He must've been expecting Jisung to say something, but when the blonde didn't, Hyunjin backed away a bit. He must've realized he was scaring Jisung off a little, so he visibly calmed down just a bit. He took a deep breath before letting his back rest against the wooden bench again, before letting an almost amused smile spread onto his face. 

"You know, starlight", he chuckled bitterly. "You and I have _many _things in common. And one of them is that we both have undeserving, shitty parents.", he said as he slumped back on the bench. "And homophobic too."

Jisung's foggy mind started spinning. Did Hyunjin just imply that he was gay too? That his parents didn't approve of it? For some reason the thought of Hyunjin liking boys too made Jisung feel a little safer, happier even. 

"Is that why you left your house?", Jisung asked tentatively, acting before thinking. He didn't want to make Hyunjin even more, his curiosity did, however, get the best of him. "Because of your parents?" 

Hyunjin snorted, it seemed like he didn't really expect that question. "Mainly, yes", he answered nonchalantly, still keeping his gaze focused on the night sky. "Not just because they didn't accept me for being gay, though. My parents had_ many _other things to hate me about, that was the least of their worries. Not that they ever really worried about me anyways, but still", Jisung heard Hyunjin chuckle, and he couldn't quite decipher whether there was amusement or bitterness in his laughter. 

Jisung felt confused. Hyunjin was so mystical, so cryptic. 'Many other things to hate him about'. What could that possibly mean? There was something about Hyunjin, the way he spoke, he acted, he reacted. Something that made him look like he was the silver lining between destruction and completion, like he was hanging exactly in between feeling broken and perfect. He made everything seem so easy, but so hard for himself. What was hidden behind that unamused chuckle, the feigned calmness? 

Jisung wanted to ask, what Hyunjin meant, but never got the chance to. It took him a little too long to decide whether he wanted to actually ask or not, and Hyunjin must've noticed his silence and beat him to it. 

"Is that all though, Starlight?", he asked calmly. Whether he tried to avoid Jisung's potential question or was just being considerate, Jisung didn't know. "Is that the only reason you were here, crying alone at the middle of the night? That you were thrown out."

Jisung was baffled. How could Hyunjin possibly read him that well, like an open book? Jisung had been told many times that he was good at feigning, hiding his emotions. Why could Hyunjin figure him out that easily?

"No.", Jisung answered a little. He didn't know if he felt like talking anymore. Even though he did. It was almost funny how easy it was, talking to Hyunjin. 

"It's just…", Jisung started, already feeling tears pool at the corner of his eyes. "My mother - she asked me why I can't be normal, like my brother. It's obviously not the first time I have been compared to him, no, I get it all the time from my parents. And I love my brother, at least I think I do, but-", his words got cut off by a silent sob. 

He turned to look at Hyunjin, who wasn't looking at the sky anymore and was rather staring intently at Jisung. The blonde could see sympathy, understanding in his gaze, and… something else, something deeper that Jisung couldn't quote identify. It felt like it was actual, adamant sadness. Hyunjin's ebony orbs had become a little duller, more shallow. 

Jisung took a deep breath and continued. Might as well get it over with, get it all out. "But this time - _it felt different_", he murmured. "My parents have scolded me because my brother was better at school, because he studies law and not music like I do, because he's athletic and I'm not - but this time they got angry because I wasn't normal, like him. _Normal?_" Jisung felt anger boiling up inside him. "Yes, he has a wife, he's going to be father soon, and I never will. But is it_ my _fault? That I was born this way? It's just all so messed up.", Jisung finished off, breaking into sobs. He buried his face deep in his hands. 

"I know that I failed my parents, but I didn't want it, I _never _wanted that. I-I didn't ask for it.", Jisung kept talking, words messily spilling from the his mouth in his frenzy. "It's unfair."

Hyu had remained silent up until now, only listening, his eyes boring holes into Jisung's while the blonde boy talked. Once Jisung had finished talking, though, he felt arms wrap around him in silent comfort, in calm reassurance. It felt liberating, sort of. Letting everything out, being engulfed in Hyunjin's comfort. It might have been the late hour of the night or the vulnerable state he was in, but Jisung felt the most tranquil and protected he had ever felt in his whole life. In the arms of a stranger, in the middle of the night, on and old bench in an abandoned playground. 

"You have not failed your parents, Starlight.", Hyunjin's gentle voice echoed. "_They_ have failed you.", he said, pulling away from the hug to look Jisung in the eye. 

The blonde remained silent. He almost felt like he lost himself in Hyunjin's deep brown orbs for a moment, that we're staring at him so intensely, but so serenely at the same time - as if the raven haired boy was trying to look beyond Jisung's glassy gaze, look into him, the real him which Jisung had just exposed, just for Hyunjin to see. 

"Take a look at the sky, starlight", Hyunjin then said softly with a warm smile, letting his gaze rest on the dark abyss of the starry night sky. "Stars - stars, they are just like people.", he started talking, the serenity in his voice softening his facial features even more. "Some of them shine bright, some don't. Some stars look so _big _and _brilliant,_ and others so small and faded. In reality, though, these stars are_ not _less bright than the others, they're _not _ lackluster. Because the farthest a star is from the Earth, the fainter its light will appear to be from here. So those stars, we might not be able see them beam from where we are right now. If we were standing on another planet though, if we were riding a satellite - we'd see them shine _just _as brightly as the others. And the ones that looked shiny and glorious from the Earth, have now fainted into the background, because - _our perspective has changed._"

Hyunjin took a small break, and turned to look at Jisung with his shining dark orbs. The blonde almost gasped at the sight. The boy's soft features were illuminated by the soft moonlight, silver lighting adorning every edge, every curve of his face. He looked ethereal, he looked like the moon, like a star himself. 

"See, starlight", Hyunjin continued with a small smile on his face. "That's you - _that's us_", he said pointing to a star that only shone faintly, barely even visible. "And this, is your brother. Or anyone else your parents compare you to", he pointed at a large star that glimmered so brightly, as if it was trying to outshine all others. "From your parents perspective, or every other earthling's shallow, one-sided perspective, you, me - we're_ nothing._ We're a failure.", Hyunjin said, putting emphasis on his words. Jisung looked at him and felt hypnotized, lost in his words, in his face. "But don't worry, starlight. From somewhere else in the universe, we shine so bright, we radiate light, we beam. We really do, starlight, _they just can't see it_", Hyunjin finished off, leaning a little closer to Jisung, as if he was sharing the most precious, the most sacred secret. 

Jisung let himself indulge in the warmth of Hyunjin leaning on his shoulder, enjoying the tenderness of it against the biting wind hitting his face. Jisung felt himself shiver, Hyunjin's warm words had actually made him forget how cold it actually was. His thin hoodie did nothing to protect him from the chilly wind. Hyunjin must've noticed, because Jisung felt him shuffle around next to him. 

"You cold, starlight?", the raven haired hummed, lifting himself off Jisung. 

"A little", Jisung mumbled, shifting his gaze back to his feet, rubbing his thighs together in an attempt to gain some warmth. 

"There you go, starlight", Jisung suddenly felt something thick and warm surround him, soon realizing it was Hyunjin's coat. The boy was now in his shirt only, and Jisung could now clearly see all the holes it had in it. 

"Thanks, but", Jisung started, "what about you? Aren't you cold?" 

"Nope, I'm okay", Jisung laughed a little and his eyes shimmered a little, Jisung felt something warm inside him. "After spending a whole winter in a damn tent you get used to the cold at some point." 

Jisung felt surrounded by Hyunjin's warmth, Hyunjin's smell. The boy smelled musky, his smell reminded Jisung of the sweet figs he used to steal from their neighbor's garden. When the old lady wasn't looking Jisung could easily slip into her garden and take a few of the delectable figs she was growing for himself. Hyunjin's smell reminded him of those old happy memories, it was_ pleasantly overwhelming_. 

Jisung felt as if he had known Hyunjin forever, as if the boy had always been there with him, by his side. Somehow like he was waiting the opportunity to appear, to enter Jisung's life, protect him kind of. He felt like he knew Hyunjin so good, while he actually didn't. 

And then it hit him. Jisung doesn't really know anything about Hyunjin. His story. He remembered something. Something he had been meaning to ask, but forgot because he got charmed by Hyunjin's words. 

"Hyunjin", Jisung broke the silence, shifting his gaze to a serene looking raven haired boy, basking under the glory of the night sky. "Can I ask you something?", he said tentatively.

"Ask_ me_? Isn't that interesting.", Hyunjin said numbly. "It's usually me the one asking, no one's ever really asked about me."

"Oh". That was something Jisung had not expected. A simple request for a question to surprise Hyunjin that much. The raven-haired boy seemed relatively talkative, for fuck's sake, he had freaking come up to a complete stranger just because he looked lonely. "Well _I _ am asking you. Will you answer?" 

"I don't know, probably not", Hyunjin said matter-of-factly. As if it was the most normal thing, declining a question before even hearing it. Would Jisung ever figure Hyunjin out? 

"Don't you think you owe me a question? I answered yours, remember?" Jisung felt as if the two of them were playing a little game. A game of building trust, exposing the raw side of themselves. 

"Not really.", the raven-haired boy replied in the same nonchalant, serene tone. Jisung saw him shove his hand in the holed pockets of his jeans and turn his gaze to the sky. Why would Hyunjin always look at the sky when he tried to avoid or forget something? Was he looking for comfort in the dark, asking the moon for comfort, the stars for forgiveness? 

Jisung decided to give up. He couldn't push Hyunjin anymore, he knew he knew nothing would change. So he just remained silent and glanced at the sky too, as if scolding it f stealing Hyunjin from him at that moment. 

"I know what you were going to ask. Why I left my home, why I'm here, why I am like that.", Jisung got a little startled by Hyunjin's sudden words. He averted his eyes from the sky, to stare directly into Hyunjin's own. He listened. Listened, and wondered how Hyunjin could've figured him out again, that easily. He knew the exact question Jisung was going to ask. 

"I said I'm not going to answer, but-", Hyunjin took a deep breath, he looked a little lost. "Listen, this is hard okay? I will answer, because I owe you. And-", he paused again, as if reconsidering his words. "And it's _you._" 

It was _him_? Jisung could feel his heart beat faster, harder in his chest. He was special to Hyunjin? "It's me…?" His curiosity got the best of him, he just had to ask. 

"I mean, you're nice. You let a goddamn stranger talk to you, make you talk to him. That shows _something, _starlight.", Hyunjin smiled a little. "You make me feel safe for some reason, no one else ever has, not that much. I feel like I can talk to you. About myself." 

Jisung felt overwhelmed. Like he wanted to protect the boy, a boy that didn't need protection against anyone but his own self. 

"Go on then. Tell me about you", Jisung smiled, a smile so warm he felt his cheeks heat up, his heart beat even faster. 

"Well, starlight.", the raven-haired boy started with a small sigh. "Look at us. We're both homeless, I've been for longer. For over a year, might be two. I don't know. And these two years - they've been tough, but also the best two years of my life. I feel free now. I can look at the sky, get lost in it. I don't have anyone to be good for, anyone who I have to impress, to make proud. And it feels extricating, liberating. You get me, don't you?" He turn to look at Jisung, his eyes faintly pleading for affirmation in the blonde's face, for understanding.

Jisung nodded softly. He did understand, oh how he did. Being away from his parents, with Hyunjin, this beautiful and mysterious stranger, his beautiful a mysterious stranger, he had decide. It felt like all the weight he used to be holding had been lifted off of him, he felt light as a feather. 

"I knew you would understand", Hyunjin smiled, taking pride in Jisung's affirmation, smiling discreetly like a young child that accidentally discovered a secret candy stash. "We're both here because of the same reason. Our batch of parents was bad, crooked. But can we really blame that all on them?", Hyunjin sighed, as if that last part was directed more to himself than to Jisung. "I've done many things my parents could hate me about. Dropped out of school, started smoking, doing drugs. _Tried to take my own life away, _even." He stopped himself to take a deep breath and then exhale shakily.

"Why, you're asking? It's funny, telling you all that without the reason behind it all. And pointless. I should stop skirting around the question huh." _Talking to himself again_, Jisung noted.< "I saw my sister _die._ Take her own life. I didn't know what was happening, didn't know why." Jisung saw Hyunjin's eyes glaze with tears. 

"My sister- she was the only person that ever trusted me,_ believed in me._ When my parents scolded me, hit me, locked me in my room for failing Maths or not wanting to go to church - she'd always tell me that it's okay, hug me. I don't remember my parents _ever_ hugging me, not a single time. She was the only person who actually cared for me, asked me if I'm okay. Even though she wasn't." His eyes turned a little colder. 

"I use to think that she was just a really nice person, that this was the only reason she could understand me. In reality though, it was just because she was even more_ broken _than me. I used to be so self-centered, thinking that my own fourteen-years-old troubles were so serious, so detrimental I didn't have enough time, enough strength to care about others. I felt sad, while my own sister was broken. My parents hit her too, yelled at her just as much if not more. And what did I do? Cry about my _little_ problems while letting my sister drown." Tears were now freely streaming down Hyunjin's cheeks, turning his beautiful ebony orbs dull and murky. 

"It wasn't your fault, Hyunjin. You were fucking _fourteen_", Jisung said, resting a comforting hand on one of his knees, feeling the cold skin through one of the holes in his jeans. 

Hyunjin chuckled bitterly. "It was. I could've done something. Anything.", the words came off dangerously calmly. Jisung had no idea how much it must be hurting Hyunjin to tell his story, for the first time. Tearing him apart. It was good for him though, letting it out. Like Jisung did before.

"I remember, one day she called me into her room, our parents were not home. She had put on some music, her favorite artists'. I remember that I saw two empty pill boxed on her bed, I asked her what these were for. She said they were for her stomach or something, I didn't question it. Oh how stupid I was." 

Hyunjin's breath was coming out in small gasps now, between the tears that were continuously running down his face. "She pulled me to her, hugged me tight. I wasn't surprised, this was something she did quite often. Hug me without reason, squeezing me tightly. I only realized years later that those hugs were her attempts for comfort, they soothed her."

Jisung felt his own eyes pool with tears. He used to think he had it pretty bad, that his parents were suffocating him. But hearing Hyunjin's story - it made him feel bad not only for the boy, but also for himself, for being so oblivious to Hyunjin's sadness. 

"And the worst thing was", Hyunjin bit harshly on his lip, trying to contain himself from bursting into even more tears, "before she left me, she told me. She told my that she was sorry, so sorry that she's doing this to me, that she's leaving me alone. I told her that she doesn't need to apologize, cause we'd always be together. If only I knew", he laughed out loud, bitterly. "And then she told me exactly these words, I remember it - _'Please don't ever become like me'_. Back then I had no idea what this meant. I wanted to be _justlook at me_. I am _exactly _what she didn't want me to. Or at least I used to be, when I left my house. My parents couldn't care the slightest about it, much like they didn't even bother caring about the death of my sister."

Jisung remained silent. He really wanted to make Hyunjin forget about all this, tell him that everything will be fine. But how? All he could do was scoot a little closer to Hyunjin, press against him a little tighter, trying to offer the boy some warmth with his body since he couldn't with his words. 

A few minutes later, it was actually Hyunjin who broke the silence. "After my sister's death - I felt like I had nobody._ I still do_"

Jisung felt his heart skip a beat. "You have _me _now, Hyunjin. Really.", the blonde said, with the most honest smile he had ever felt himself give to somebody. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right." Hyunjin said, his lips stretching into a warm smile. Along with his eyes, Jisung noted. The dark orbs glistened under the moonlight, not from tears but from what Jisung could only interpret as joy, serenity, as light, comfortable silence spread between the two of them again. 

"_Mina_", Jisung suddenly heard Hyunjin whisper next to him after a while. 

Jisung was confused. "I'm sorry what?" He had heard Hyunjin say something but he hadn't quite caught it. The boy had muttered it too quietly. 

"Mina", Hyunjin exhaled. "That was her name, Mina. My sister's.'' Jisung watched as a stray tear rolled down Hyunjin's cheek at the mention of the name. 

"Mina", Jisung repeated. "You know what they say. When people pass away, they never really leave this world. They become stars that look down at us all the time. You love the sky so much, the sky loves you too. That must be why", Jisung smiled. He remembers thinking that his grandma was a star, when she had died. Jisung was seven years old at the time and his grandma was the only person in his family, except Woojin, who actually treated him with love. "Mina loved you, and she's looking at you from up there", Jisung continued. "And she's happy that you're not alone anymore. You have me, _we're together._"

Jisung saw Hyunjin move closer, their sides now flush against each other. Jisung felt surrounded by Hyunjin's intoxicating aroma again. The raven-haired boy reached at Jisung's face, and the blonde's breath hitched a little. The boy touched Jisung's loose bangs with the tips of his thin fingers, the blonde strands falling on his face messily. Hyunjin pushed them to the side, tugged them behind Jisung's ear. 

"So starlight", Hyunjin said, smiling a little cheekily. Jisung's words must've soothed him, the raven haired-biy looked calm and dreamy again - like his usual self. "How do you wish to celebrate your coming out?", Hyunjin chuckled, one of his hands still toying with the ends of Jisung hair. 

Jisung's gaze got lost in Hyunjin's face, his enticing dark orbs, his honey-colored skin, his full, luscious lips. At that moment, there was only _one_ thing he wished to do. And he did it. 

"By doing _this_", the blonde replied, not really thinking about it before leaning in and capturing Hyunjin's lips in a gentle kiss. He felt Hyunjin sigh softly, move his lips against Jisung's so, _so good_, it felt like the blonde was floating in the sky. The kiss felt electrifying, a stark contrast to the peace and serenity around them. Hyunjin's pillowy lips tasted _intoxicatingly sweet_ against Jisung's slightly chapped ones. Jisung felt his whole body warm up as he rested one of his hands on the boy's cheek stroking it lightly. Hyunjin put a hand on Jisung's waist, pulling the blonde impossibly closer, as if he didn't want this kiss to_ ever_ end. When they eventually had to pull away though, both of them gasped for breath and giggled softly, like teenagers that were in love. 

Jisung felt a warm touch at his own cold palm, as Hyunjin snaked his long fingers into Jisung's. No more words were exchanged, as the two basked together under the night sky, pressed closely against each other and hands tightly intertwined. Jisung breathed out, he felt serene, warm, _safe_. It felt like everything around him disappeared and it was just Hyunjin, him, and the trillions of the stars in the galaxy shining down on the two boys. 

As the blonde was gazing into the lethal darkness, hand tightly squeezed in Hyunjin's warm palm, something caught his eye. He saw two small spots of light close to each item move in the sky, sinking lower. _Shooting stars_, Jisung assumed. It was quite fascinating, he had never seen two shooting stars at the same time, so close to each other. He blinked once as he watched them fall, before nudging Hyunjin's shoulder softly. 

"Hyunjin, look", Jisung smiled, motioning with his head to the direction of the falling stars. Hyunjin must had already caught sight of it, humming softly. He shot Jisung a warm smile and leaned closer, just next to Jisung's ears. 

"These two stars… They remind me of_ us_, starlight", he whispered softly, as if he was going to reveal a sacred secret to Jisung, something that not even the abandoned playground and the cold night breeze were allowed to know. "We're just like them. We might both be falling - _but we're falling together._"

____________________

_Jisung and Hyunjin were both falling. Falling, and falling, and falling. But at least they were falling together. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all I hope that you really enjoyed it!!   
I put quite a lot of thought into the plot an the characters so I'd like to think that it came out pretty well...   
Also, sorry for any small potential mistakes, but this text was a bitch to edit. 
> 
> Anyways, bye for now :D


End file.
